The Life And Times
by michelle623
Summary: *AU* story about Penelope. Lots of sadness a little bit of happiness. I hope you guys really, really enjoy it.
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER: IM ONLY GOING TO SAY THIS ONCE, NO MATTER HOW BAD I WOULD LIKE TO BE ABLE TO SAY THAT I OWN CRIMINAL MINDS, I CAN'T, SO I WON'T.

"Mom you guys do this every time Kevin comes over. He can not always stay the whole day with us. He has a family, and besides his mother loves me and she wants me to come over to their place sometimes for dinner, as well." I complained as my mother shoved some dining plates into my hands, and waved over to the table, signaling for me to set it.

"Penny your father and I are just so happy that you have found someone who is sweet, loving, and caring. Lets not forget he is extra smart, you guys have soooo much in common. You don't normally find this kind of love this early in life, especially with you guys only being in high school."

"And I understand that too, but right now, can you understand that dad is showing him his car collection, boring him yet again, no one cares about that car collection, can we please just go. We have plans, and we can not be late. Please mommy" I asked as I finished setting the table.

She gave me a look before nodding her head "Yes I guess, sweetheart you may go"

"Thank you mommy. Oh mommy I'm staying over at Kevin's, with Bridgette. Is that ok."

"Yes it's fine have fun sweetheart, me and your father have some out of town business plans anyway, so thats perfectly fine." She waved as Kevin and my dad came back into the kitchen.

"See you later Mr. And Mrs. Garcia, I enjoyed lunch with you guys." Kevin called out.

"Oh mom, dad remember if no one calls you, there's no need to call us I'm perfectly fine." I told them.

"Yea yea we know, Go kids have some fun, see you guys Monday." my dad called out, behind us.

"Love you mom, love you dad. Byeeeee" I called out as I grabbed Kevin's hand and we ran out the door and down to his car. "Whew I didn't think we were ever going to get out of there. Thanks again for doing this Kevin."

"Hey no problem, you aren't the only one benefiting from this, you show up at my house every now and then, convince my parents that were dating, until I'm ready to tell them that I'm attracted to men. It works out perfectly."

"Yea I understand, there's no way that my parents would approve of what I'm doing. But I really love you for doing this, I don't know how to repay you."

"No repay necessary, just keep being the supportive best friend that you are. Okay"

"Ok" I smiled over at him

"Sooo where are we meeting your hunk of man meat today"

"He said he would be waiting at the park by the school. I don't know why he keep switching up the meeting places."

"I don't know either, buttttt too the park we goooo" he said as I began to laugh as one of his favorite songs came onto the radio and he danced along to it as he turned it up louder.

A couple of minutes later we pulled into the park and there he was standing outside his car, leaning against it, with a cigarette lit in his mouth, and in his oh so tight fitting pants and leather jacket.

"Well there goes your Romeo, have fun girly don't do anything I wouldn't do." Kevin said as I hopped out the car, and closed the door.

I stuck my head back through the window "and exactly what wouldn't you do" I asked

"Um that's a tough one, because I would do any and everything. Love you now go, your man is waiting." He waved as he threw his car in reverse and drove off.

I felt a presence behind me, and the smell of the spicy cologne he wore. "Hey baby, I missed you sooo damn much" Came Derek's voice as his hand came around my stomach and he began kissing on my neck as I turned around in his arms.

"Hey baby, what have you been doing all day." I asked as he grabbed my hand and walked us towards his car, he walked over to my side and opened the door for me. I got in and he closed the door before running around to his side, and getting in. He started the car and threw it into drive.

"I did a little repair to the apartment, painted a few things. Talked to moms and the girls for a little while, but other than that, nothing, been waiting to see you all day, or at least hear your voice. Since you forgot to call me today, I didn't even know if we were still going with the plans today."

"Baby I was going to call you, but my moms had me in the kitchen with her all morning, and my dad was showing me and Kevin some more stuff, dealing with his job I didn't have the time."

"Yea there's never anytime for me when you and Kevin are at your parents home. But I wouldn't know anything about -"

"Derek I'm planning on telling them" I rolled my eyes, I know where this conversation is going. We normally have this same conversation about once a week.

"No, lets just forget it. I don't feel like arguing tonight." He ended the conversation as he turned up the radio, and focused on the road. Leaving me looking out the window at the passing street.

Once again this conversation was brought up, and have ruined our night. I thought we had an understanding that it wasn't my choice, for us to go on like this. I told him that my parents, and when I say parents I really mean my mom, has a certain type of guy in mind for me. They want me to date and or marry a doctor or a lawyer, they want me to date someone from a wealthy family, someone who would work while I sit at home with the kids, do house work, and cater only too him.

Derek was in no way that guy, he grew up in a rough neighborhood of Chicago, he managed to get a scholarship and moved down to California, he was playing football, but he hurt his knee,and was no longer able to play, and since he couldn't play football anymore, he dropped out of college, used his moms money to pay first month rent on his apartment, got a job as a car mechanic that pays his rent and bills, and gets him food. He is still planning to go back to school, he just don't know what for yet. And I am perfectly fine with that.

There's another factor contributing to why I absolutely cannot introduce Derek to my parents. They would put me out of the house, if they found out I was in a relationship with a guy older than me. I'm only seventeen, a high school student and Derek, is well a twenty-one year old college dropout. Yes I know it may sound bad and all but, I will be turning eighteen next weekend, so it's not that bad. But Derek doesn't see it that way, he sees it as me being ashamed of him which is not the case at all.

We pulled up to his apartment, he parked in his normal parking spot, shut the car off, took the keys out the ignition. Opened his door, got out and came around to my side, and opened the door and helped me out. No matter how mad or pissed off at me he was, he would never stop being a gentleman.

"Hey Derek, listen to me ok" I said as I grabbed his arm. He stopped and turned towards me, avoiding my eyes. I cupped his face and positioned it so he was looking straight into my eyes. "I don't like you thinking I'm ashamed of you, because I'm not. You could be a drug dealer, for all I care. But my parents are some strict people, you know that. I'm barely let out the house unless I'm leaving with Kevin, and that's because he has been my best friend since kindergarten, they know him. But if you think for a second that I'm going to just drop this relationship all because you haven't met my parents, you're wrong. I promise I'm going to introduce you to them, when the time is right, but you know the risks we are taking by being in this relationship. My dad would have you arrested, if he knew what were doing"

"Damn the risk Pen, I could handle all the risk, but i understand where you're coming from, I can accept it if you want to wait,I just want to be with you, as long as you're happy with how we're going about this, but I'm sorry for the way I acted." He said as his eyes softened, and leaned down and kissed me.

"So are we ok, now. I hate when we aren't talking." I asked as I wrapped my arms around him, and laid my head on his chest.

"Yea we're good. Lets head upstairs and get a strong drink, we both need to relax." He kissed the top of my head, took hold of my hand and lead us up into his apartment.

Yes I know I'm under the age limit to drink, and no Derek didn't start me on drinking. I drink with Kevin all the time. But I've been waiting all day to be with Derek and I was going to enjoy it.


	2. Chapter 2

AUTHORS NOTE: FLASHBACKS ARE italicized

"Baby come on wake up, breakfast is done and getting cold." I felt someone shake me from my sleep. I opened my eyes and saw that Derek was leaning over me with a grin on his face.

I smiled back at him "mmmm what a nice way to be woken up. But can I just sleep for a couple more minutes."

"No get up. You're not sleeping your summer away. Before you know it you're going to be back in school. And we will only be able to see each other, every other weekend. So get your ass up" he said lightly smacking me on my butt.

He was right though, summer was going by quickly, and we haven't spent enough time together as it is. "Ok, ok you got a point. I'm up, you can't blame a girl for being exhausted, you wore me out last night." I said as I stood up from the bed and let out a yawn and a stretch.

"Hey I didn't hear any complaints last night, all I heard was my name being screamed at the top of your lungs." He said as I headed out the door, and into the bathroom. I let out a laugh. Last night was amazing, he was more aggressive than he has every been, and I loved it. Its amazing how so in tuned with my needs he is.

After I finished all of my morning duties, I headed back downstairs and into where Derek was standing in the kitchen, by the stove. I hopped onto the counter, while he reached into the cabinet and retrieved two plates. "Mmmmm what's for breakfast it smells amazing."

He turned and handed me a plate filled with pancakes, eggs, and sausages. "Breakfast is served" he said as he turned and headed into the living room, like we always did. He has a dinning table, but refuses to eat there, he says he likes to be comfortable when he eats, something I've never understood, but he likes to eat on the couch, so I sat on the couch as he went back into the kitchen, and came back out with two beers.

I let out a chuckle. Leave it up to him to drink beers for breakfast. "Derek isn't it too early for those" I asked as I pointed to the beers. "I mean it's not even twelve o'clock yet"

"Hey I'm out of orange juice, so it's either these or water. And besides it's never too early for beers" he said as he walked over to the couch, knowing I would pick the beer over the water.

I took the beer from him, as he grabbed his plate and sat down beside me. Who would have thought that beer would make a great breakfast beverage. I guess I learn something new every time I'm with him. We finished our breakfast, and cleaned up the kitchen.

"Hey want to watch a movie" Derek asked as he put the last plate into the cabinet. It was obvious he hasn't washed dishes in a while, because there were plenty of plates, cups, and bowls in the sink.

"Yea sure, but you pick this time, I picked last time." I told him as we walked back into the living room.

"I don't really care what we watch I just want to talk to you any way, nothing serious or anything. It's just that we never talk to each other." He said as he put a movie into the DVD player and turned the volume all the way down. He came and sat beside me on the couch, pulled a cigarette out of his pocket, lit it, and took a drag of it, before exhaling the smoke out into the air.

I fanned the smoke away. It really bothered me, that he smoked, I have tried everything to get him to stop, but he won't budge, but I'm going to keep trying. "Ok speaking of talking, lets talk about when, you're going to quit these" I said as I pointed to the cigarette.

He groaned "Baby we've been through this. I can't just stop smoking them, I have been smoking cigarettes since I was sixteen, I'm twenty one, there's no stopping me now. I need them, almost as bad as I need you." He said as he tapped my nose.

"Yes well if you want to keep me you will stop, smoking them." Sure I would never leave him, over something like this, but from the look on his face, I could tell he took my threat seriously.

He groaned "Ok ok, give me until my birthday next month, I will try to quit, but I will need your help."

"Babe I got you, I will help you in anyway I can, I promise." I said as he finished off the cigarette, and leaned forward to put the ashtray onto the table, when he sat back I laid my head into his lap and he immediately began stroking my face. Reminding me of the day we first met, what a great day that was. A smile crept onto my face and he gave me a strange look.

"What's on that beautiful mind of yours" he asked

"Just thinking about the day we met. Do you remember that"

"Oh god how could I not. You were in the grocery store, on the fruit isle, you and your girls." We laughed, as both of our minds drifted back to that day.

"_Me and two of my best friends were sent to the local grocery store, by my mom to pick up the things she would need for dinner tonight. We were standing by the fruit, laughing our asses off, because we were able to find everything on the list, besides two things. We weren't able to find a zucchini, and a squash, we have been in this store for over an hour looking for them, but no luck came our way, this store didn't even have labels up. _

_"Listen guys, I'm tired of looking for something we don't even know what it looks like, I'm going to go ask one of the workers, if they could help us find what were looking for so we can get the hell out of here." I told them as I left them standing there and walked over to one of the empty lines._

_ There at the register, was the most gorgeous, man I have ever seen, his caramel complexion, glistening from the sun that shined through the windows, and that killer smile of his he gave as he greeted me. "Hi welcome to the MarkEeeHut how can I help, you beautiful." _

_"Um I was wondering, would you mind helping me and my friends. We're kind of having trouble over there." I said to him pointing towards my friends. _

_"Sure I will, beautiful" he said coming around the counter. "Hey I don't think I caught your name" he whispered. _

_I smiled to myself and blushed a little, was this guy actually hitting on me. "Penelope" I said simply. _

_"That's a beautiful name. My name is Derek." He said as we came to a stop in front of my friends. He gave my friends a smile before saying "How can I help you ladies today" _

_"Can you tell them that this is a zucchini please" my friend Maria asked as she picked up a long green object that was in our basket._

_He smiled that smile that, could make any girl melt. "Um sorry but that would be incorrect. That's cucumber, not a zucchini." _

_I started laughing "see I told you guys, I may not know what a zucchini is but I knew that was a cucumber." I said pointing to it_

_"Well I thought that they were the same thing." Maria said as she tossed the cucumber back into the stand. "So where are the zucchini's"_

_I felt Derek hand come to the lower part of my back, "if you guys will follow me, I will take you to the vegetable isle and show you where the zucchini's are" he smiled at me. _

_"But wait, I thought a zucchini was a fruit" my friend Jessica asked. _

_"Well my boss wanted to keep down confusion, you would've thought a cucumber was a vegetable, but he says it's a fruit. So since a cucumber and zucchini looks alike, he put the cucumber in the fruit section, and the zucchini in the vegetable section." He said as we all began to walk with him towards the vegetable section. "Hey" he whispered to me. _

_"Yea" I whispered back._

_"What does a guy like me have to do to get your number" _

_I blushed "Give me a piece of paper and a pen." Was my quick reply, I'm not normally this out there but it's something about, him, he's giving me a type of confidence._

_He smiled and said "ok". He gave a light quick smack to my lower back, before walking ahead of us. before, he came to a stop "ok here are the zucchini's, anything else I can help you with" he said pointed to the section where the zucchini's were. _

_"Uh yea, where are your squashes." Maria asked him. _

_"They're right down there." He said pointing a couple of spots down. He said as Jessica and Maria started to look at the zucchini's before moving down to the squashes, leaving me and Derek to talk. _

_"Thank you, for helping us" I told him. "We didn't want to bother you but we've been in here all day-" _

_"Yea I know I've been watching you all day, wondering when you were going to come talk to me." He gave me that smile again "But hey when you guys are done shopping, make sure you come through my line. Ok" _

_"Yea. Ok." I said back to him_

_"Well beautiful I guess I better get back to work." He said as he turned and headed back to his register. Just as his boss came over to talk to him and he began to nod and shake it his._

_After finishing the little shopping we had to do we headed towards the register, where he rung up our groceries, he even gave us a little discount, before he handed me a piece of paper. "I see you ladies found everything you need, I hope you enjoyed the service here" he said, as I wrote my name and number on it, and handed it back to him. _

_"Everything was great, you were great thank you so much" I told him as he put our bags into our shopping cart. _

_"I will most definitely call you later beautiful." He smiled and winked at me. _

_"I hope you will handsome" I replied back. _

_This is where our relationship started. We talked on the phone day and night, until we got the urge to see each other, I was sneaking out of the house at twelve o'clock, every Friday night, to be with him. I almost got caught one night, and that's when Kevin came up with the plan that he would be my pretend boyfriend because we both knew how much my parents adored him, we told Derek about the plan and he agreed to do it and it's been easy going ever since. _

"You were so bold that day" I told him bringing us out of our thoughts.

"Hey but you went along with it. I bet you and your friends talked about me the whole way home."

"Whole way home please, I issued an emergency sleepover to talk about you. That's what teenage girls do, you know" I told him as we both began to laugh.

"You were only a sweet sixteen year old girl when we first met and I don't regret that day at all. I knew we weren't the same age but I didn't care, I knew I had to talk to you anyway. I'm glad I did though, even if we are sneaking around I wouldn't change anything I have done." He said suddenly getting serious.

"I wouldn't either, besides Kevin, you are the only other person I feel comfortable around -" I was cut off by the ringing of Derek's phone.

We both looked at the phone, no one ever calls Derek's phone, other than Kevin, not even his mom. "Well no one calls me so it must be Kevin but to be on the safe side I'll answer." He said as he stood and went over to the counter where the phone was.

"Yea" he said into the phone. "Yes Kevin, you want to talk to her. Ok, yes I understand, I promise you I won't, yea yea here she goes."

"Ooooooh Penelope it's for you." Derek said dangling the phone as I got off the couch and grabbed the phone from him.

"Kevin what did you say." I said into the phone. Knowing Kevin is never on his best behavior, I knew he said something he shouldn't have.

"I just told him, I know ways to get rid of people, if they hurt my love ones. I also told him, that I know fifty ways to make his life a living hell. You would be sooo proud of me, I sounded so convincing too." He said and I could practically hear him smiling through the phone.

"Yea I doubt that, but you don't have to threaten Derek every time you talk to him. I'm pretty sure Derek can do more damage to you than you can do to him." I laughed as I watched Derek nod his head in approval, and light another cigarette. I shook my head at him, and he mouthed the word "birthday"

"Yea yea he probably can but anyway, listen, you know how your birthday party is next weekend right, your parents just called me and said that I can invite a friend or something like that, and I was thinking since I don't have any one to invite, I could invite Derek, you know he shows up with me, hang out a little bit, and sometime during the time of the party, you two could sneak off for a little bit. Because I know you want him there, and -"

What a brilliant idea, I have been trying to find a way for Derek to come, and this was the perfect plan. "Oh my god that's a great idea. Kevin you are a super duper genius, that's like a great plan. That's if he want too-"

"Pen honey you can get that man to do anything you want him too do, just ask him and call me back."

"Ok I'll call you back" I told him as I ended the call and turned towards him. With my biggest and brightest smile.

"What was that all about" he asked as he raised his eyebrow.

"You know my little party thing, next weekend" I paused as he nodded yes "I really want you there, butttt because of our situation I just can't invite you, my mom is in charge of the guest, but she told Kevin, he could invite a person if he would like too, and he wants to invite you. Would you like to come. I mean I would completely understand if you don't want to -"

"Baby hush, of course I would love to go, As long as there's a chance we could sneak away for a little while, to be alone."

"Yes of course. Thank you baby, now I know that night will be perfect" I threw my arms around his neck and gave him a tongue twisting kiss.

"I guess I have to go shopping huh" he said as we broke apart.

"Not unless you can find something in your closet. I would much rather you find something in your closet."

"Well I probably can, what color is your dress."

"Royal blue, why"

"Because I got just the right thing to wear. But I still need to go shopping"

"Why if you already have something to wear"

"It is a party isn't it, can't show up to a party without a gift for the birthday girl, now can I." He said as he walked passed me, gave me a smack on my butt, and headed into the kitchen to grab a beer, and headed upstairs.

Leaving me in the living room smiling to myself. I loved this guy so much even though I haven't told him, and he hasn't told me but I know, he doesn't have to tell me, he shows it.


	3. Chapter 3

The Big Day

"Hurry up Penny today is the big day, we have so much we need to do. You have no time to sleep in this morning!" I heard my mother yell from the other side of the door, as I rolled out of bed and headed into my bathroom.

I know today is "my big day" but I've been in a crappy mood all week. I haven't talked to Derek at all since leaving his place Monday morning, I don't even know if he's still coming to the party or not. Kevin hasn't said anything about it, but I'm really hoping he shows up.

I showered and washed my hair, brushed my teeth and changed into a pair of sweats, a t-shirt, and my tennis shoes, and headed downstairs.

"Finally Penelope, I thought you were going to sleep all day, grab a bagel and lets go, your father is already at the building making sure everything is in place. Lets go" My mother said as she picked up her purse and keys and ushered me out the door.

"Well good morning mom" I said as we both got into the car, and put on our seat belts.

"Good morning darling, happy birthday" she said as she leaned over and gave me a kiss on my cheek.

"Yea thanks mom." I said as I gave her a smile.

"I can't believe my sweet little girl, is turning eighteen today, it seems like yesterday I was just bringing you home from the hospital." She said as she backed out of the drive way.

I looked out the window at the passing street, I was in no mood to have a heart to heart chat with my mother, whenever she starts talking like this it's normally ends up, with how perfect of a wife I will be to my future husband, specifically Kevin.

We finally pulled up to the building where the party was being held. "So Penny do you like the decorations, on the outside" The building was decorated with different shades of blue and silver balloons, there were even some lights strung outside.

"Yea mom it's wonderful." I told her.

And to be honest, it was beautiful but I would have rather spent my birthday night with Derek, but my mom says it was a tradition for our family to have a party for our eighteenth birthday so I was stuck.

"If you love the outside, you're most definitely going to love the inside. Come on" she said as we got out of the car, and she started to pull me towards the entrance of the building. "Sooo do you like it" she said as we stepped into the building.

"Yes I love it, mom thank you for all of this." I said looking around, there was balloons all over, there were tables set up, a dj booth, a bar, a dance floor, decorations and everything else you would expect at a party.

"So I take it nothing needs to be changed huh" came my dads voice, as he put a centerpiece onto one of the tables.

"No dad it's perfect. Thank you guys." I said taking in all of the extremes measures my parents were going through.

"Ok Penny sweetheart we need to get you upstairs for hair and makeup, go go go" my mom said as she ushered me up the stairs, and into a room where the hair stylist and make up artists were waiting. "Ok I'm leaving you guys to your job, I'll be back up when guest start to arrive, ok dear" she said giving me a pinch on my cheek. Before she turned and headed for the door.

"Yes mother" I said as she closed the door, and I let out a breath and I sat down into the chair. And people begin moving all around me, working on my hair and makeup.

A couple of hours later, my hair and make up was done, I was dressed into my long royal blue dress, and I was downstairs entertaining people I hardly knew, but I put on my happy smile, and tried to enjoy myself. Even though two people were missing, I really did try to enjoy myself, but to be honest it wasn't really working.

I was standing by the wall when I heard someone, clear their throat "girl why the long face, you need to turn that frown upside down, and have some fun!." I turned and there stood Kevin along with Derek.

A true genuine smile came to my face, as I begin to clap my hands together "oh my god you guys made, it." I said as I threw my arms around Kevin's neck and gave him a hug.

"Happy birthday Penny Pop" Kevin said as he gave me a kiss on the cheek.

"Thanks Boobie" I said as I looked at Derek, I smiled. "Hey we're matching" I said as I pointed to Derek's royal blue shirt and my dress.

"Yep that was my plan" he said as I walked over to him and put my arms around him. "Happy birthday baby, you look amazing tonight" he whispered to me.

I smiled and moved back to my spot against the wall. "Thanks. I'm soooo happy you guys showed up my mother has went totally overboard, I don't even know half of these people. Out of all them not including you two, I know maybe, about six of them, my mother is such a pain in the - "

"Penelope sweetheart!" I jumped when I heard my mothers voice. I heard the clumping of her heels as she walked up to me.

I turned towards her "Yes mother"

"I have some people I would like for you to meet" she said as she came to a stop in front of me. "Oh, Hello Kevin I see you finally made it, whose your friend" she asked as she and Kevin shook hands.

"Hello Mrs. Garcia this is mines and Penelope's very close friend Derek Morgan." Kevin said

"Well hello Derek, Penelope's never mentioned you before, but it's nice to meet you" my mother said as she extended her hand out to Derek and he shook it.

"Hello to you to Mrs. Garcia" he said.

"Oh no no please, call me Martha" she said.

"Ok. Mrs. Martha" he said and my mom let out a chuckle, and turned back towards me.

"Come on Penelope, I have some people I would like for you to meet. These are people that can ensure that your future is set."

"Mom, haven't I met enough people for one night. Can't we just put all business aside for just tonight, I just want to stay here talk, and mingle to my guest."

"Oh no no, Penelope sweetheart we can never put business aside. Now these are some very important people that you need to meet, and straighten up sweetie, women should never slouch, especially in the presence of men, I have told you this before, have I not" she said as she pushed my shoulders back and began picking at my hair.

I rolled my eyes and moved her hand away "Ok fine mom, these are the last people I'm talking to for tonight, I just want to enjoy my party, ok"

"Yes yes sweetheart, come on" she began pulling on my arms as I looked back at Kevin and Derek, "If you guys will please excuse me, I will be back shortly"

"Ok Penny we will be right here when you're done" Kevin said, and Derek gave me a wink, that I couldn't help but smile at.

"Come on Penelope" My mom ushered me over to her group of people, who began to talk about this and that, stuff I could care less about. I didn't need them to help me with my future, my future is good. I'm not trying to move out and go to the biggest university, known to the world. I'm perfectly fine right here.

After listening to my mom and these people go back and forth over and over, I politely excused myself. "If you guys will excuse me, I have more guess that's needs my entertaining, but if I was to take anything you guys have been offering me, I will surely give you guys a call back. Once again thanks for coming to my birthday party, I hope you guys are enjoying yourselves" I said as I shook all their hands, and headed back over to where Derek and Kevin were standing.

I let out a groan as I slouched against the wall. "Had fun" Kevin asked

I cut my eyes at him "Haha very funny, I felt like I was in school. They kept talking, and talking, and wouldn't shut the hell up." I said as I leaned against the wall. I let out an aggravating groan as, and closed my eyes.

I felt Kevin tap my leg, I opened my eyes and looked at him "someone wants you" he said and I looked in the direction of his eyes.

"Happy birthday Penelope, thanks for inviting me, my mom told me your party would be the best party ever, I didn't believe her at first, but you've proved me wrong." A girl, with reddish blonde hair, said as she came and stood in front of me.

I stuck my hand out for a handshake but she surprised me and wrapped her arms around me in a hug.

"Um no problem, and thanks for coming and enjoying tonight with me, it means a lot." I told her

"You're so welcome, I guess I'll see you later Penelope, love you" she said as she gave me a hug and walked off.

I looked at Kevin and Derek "See!" I whispered shouted. "See, what I mean, who in the hell was that. I have never, ever seen her before." I ran my hand over my neck I was really starting to get a headache.

"My poor baby" Derek said and I smiled at him. "I wish I could hold you right now, but just know everything is ok, it's almost over."

"Thanks baby"

"You guys are so freaking cute together I hope I can find some like you Derek" Kevin said.

"Oh and speaking of cute, Kevin, my mom told me earlier that she wants the photographer to snap a picture of us for the "lovebird" section of her magazine." I told him.

Kevin shook his head "Um that should be you and Derek and not you and me -"

"Naw man, believe me, no offense baby, but I'm ok with the way were doing this, I get to be with you and let Kevin deal with all the crazy "mother in law" drama." Derek said as Kevin groaned, we all laughed.

"You know this is the first time all night where I have actually laughed and smiled. I've been having to put on this fake smile all day and laugh at these corny jokes these people are telling." I told them, as I began shaking my head.

"Well that's not good Penny Pop, what's wrong" Kevin asked

"I don't know, I guess I realized that tonight isn't about me, my mom set this up so she could get in with all the right people. I would've been happy if us three would've just did something together. I really want to get out this dress, leave and go. But I can't because I would never hear the end of it, if I do. And I got another three hours to go." Just then the lights went dim, and projector screens, descended from the ceiling.

"Where's my little girl!." I heard my dads voice come through the speakers.

I rolled my eyes and turned and faced him where he stood on stage, I gave him a smile "There's daddies little girl, hey baby." He said as he waved at me. Before the room erupted into "awwwws" how embarrassing.

"I remember pushing you around outside on your little pink bike, when you were a little girl, I miss those days, you were my sweet little angel, but now you have turned into a beautiful woman, and you deserve the best. I know after the party, you are probably going to go hang out with your friends somewhere, but I just want you to know that when you get home, this" he said as a picture of a pink Mercedes CLS showed up on the screens, the room erupted into rounds of oohs, awws, and claps. "Will be waiting on you, in our drive way, with your name on it. Happy birthday Penny" he said as he descended the stairs and made his way over to me, with his arms open I walked into them.

"Thanks daddy" I said as he kissed my forehead.

"No problem, anything for my little girl." he said as he dropped a key into my hand, gave me a kiss on the forehead and walked off in search of my mother. Who was probably somewhere talking more business.

I turned back towards Kevin and Derek. I handed my key to Derek so that he could put the key into his pants pocket, since I had no wear to put it. "Girl we are going to be styling in that car" Kevin said as I begin to shake my head. "No. What's wrong, the car is beautiful"

I just shook my head again and slouched back against the wall. I didn't feel like explaining, it didn't matter anyway.

"Kevin she wanted a SUV, a simple SUV not a luxury car like that." Derek said.

"Oh. I see, well why did your dad go and buy that one -"

"Because this day isn't about me, it's all about them showing off their damn money. I don't even like the color pink, so why in the hell would he go and buy a damn pink car anyway, it's all about them, I just want to leave -" I said a tear slipped out of my eye.

"Whoa whoa whoa I think it's time for a break from the party, Yea,." Derek said as I begin to nod my head.

"Penny there's a room right down this hall here" Kevin said as he pointed down a dark hall, "go take a break, I'll cover for you"

"As always. Thanks sweetie" I said as I gave him a kiss on the cheek. And then headed down the hall, I passed a couple of doors, what room is he talking about, there's plenty of rooms on this hall.

"It's this one right here" Came Derek's voice as he stood in front of one door, that I had passed. I walked back down to him as he opened the door, and we walked in. He locked it behind us. "Baby you have got to -" I cut him off as I kissed him, something I have been waiting to do for a whole week. I needed to feel his lips against mines, I needed to feel his tongue against mines, I needed to just taste him.

I began to undo his top button on shirt before he grab my hands, and broke the kiss "Baby, we can't do that here, even though I just want to rip that dress off of you and take you against the wall. We can't, ok" he cupped my cheek and begin rubbing it with his thumb.

I nodded my head "yea ok, I've missed you so damn much. Derek" I said as I kissed his palm.

"I've missed you too. Here drink this" He said handing me a shot glass, full of whatever he had been drinking that night. "But I'm here now, and I promise you tonight, I will make it up to you. But I want to give you something." He said reaching into his back pocket, and pulling out a box and handing it to me.

"Derek you really didn't have to get me anything, I told you -"

"Baby just open the box" he cut me off.

I gave him a look before taking the top off the box, I gasped "Aw baby it's beautiful" I said taking the necklace out of the box, It was a heart shaped locket, with a key on it.

"You think so" he asked as I nodded my head "well I was thinking about how, much we are apart, and so if you use this key to unlock it, I will always be there" I took the key off and unlocked the locket and there was a picture of him and me.

"Aww you will always be there. Thank you sooo much baby, I really needed this." I said as I leaned up to kiss him. "Can you put it on for me"

"Don't you want to wait, I mean people will question where you got it from"

"No, and it's none of their business, and once this goes on I'm never taking it off." I told him

"Ok. Spin around, and hold your hair up." He said and I followed his directions. I handed him the necklace, and he snapped it around my neck. "There you go" he said as I spun around.

"It's really beautiful." I said as I looked down to admire it some more.

"Ok now I think it's time for you to head back to your party, and actually entertain your guest the proper way, I will see you later ok."

"Wait you're leaving"

"Of course not, I just want you to enjoy your special night, I'll be right there with Kevin, ok, now go. Before I spank you" We laughed, as I turned and headed out the door.

"I hope you will, I have been a naughty girl" I told him.

"That you have been" he replied as I laughed, and opened the door and left.

I passed by Kevin and was immediately met by my mother. I was immediately bombarded by my mother as soon as I made my way back to the dance floor.

"Penny where have you been" she said as she walked up to me. "Are you ok."

"Yes mother I'm fine, I just needed a minute to myself -"

"Oh Penny dear, that horrible necklace is clashing with the dress, you must take it off now" she said as she began reaching for it.

I dodge out of her reach "no mom, I'm sorry I can't do that, it was a gift."

"Penny, the dress-"

"Mom forget the dress, ok the necklace isn't clashing with it ok. I'm sorry but I have people to entertain." I told her as I walked over towards some people I recognized from school.

This went back and forth for at least another two hours before my father finally told me it was time to wrap it up. So I headed to the stage or platform area where the mic was. "May I have everyone's attention please" I said into the mic as everyone turned their attention to me "I would just like to say thanks to you all for coming out to enjoy and celebrate my wonderful birthday and birthday party, each and every one of you have made this night special for me and I thank you. I hope everyone gets home safely and have a good night, once again thank you guys soooo much. Don't forget to grab your thank you bags on your way out."

My mother rushed up to the stage and whispered into my ear, I rolled my eyes again "Um may I have your attention again, photos from tonight's event will be available, on my mothers website at .com, you may also head outside to the garden where our photographer, will be taking pictures for only a dollar charge. On behalf of the Garcia's we thank you. Enjoy the rest if your night."

Just like that everyone started saying their goodbyes and heading out the door. Soon it was just me, my mom, my dad, Kevin, and Derek left.

"Thank you so much mom and dad I really enjoyed tonight." I told them as I hug them and gave them each a kiss on the cheek.

"No problem kiddo, go enjoy the rest of your night" my dad said. "Kevin I trust you with my daughter, don't let her get to wild ok."

"I won't sir I promise, she's in good hands" Kevin told him.

"Penny we're going to take your gifts home, for you." My mom said as she begin smiling.

"Mom do not open my gifts, I will do that whenever I get back ok." I said as she nodded an ok, "so are we done here, can I leave yet" I asked them.

"Yes kiddo go out there and I know you're going to rock the world tonight" my dad said

I let out a chuckle "dad stop, ok"

"Go kiddo have fun, but not too too much fun." He said.

"Ok love you bye"I said as I grabbed Kevin and Derek's arm, and started pulling them towards the exit.

"It was nice to meet you Derek!" my dad called out behind us.

"You too sir" Derek called back.

And with that we were out the door and into Derek's car. "Damn I didn't think that party was ever going to end. My mother wrecked my last damn nerves."

"Girl yours, she kept asking me about my future plans, and about could I see myself having kids with you." Kevin said from the backseat as he took his suit jacket off. "I am wore out I just want to go home, lay up under my blanket and watch tv. But I know what you two are going to do" he began laughing.

"and exactly what would that be" Derek said.

"I know what guys are going to do, and you guys know what you're going to do, so I really don't need to say it." We all started laughing, the things that comes to Kevin's mind, is hilarious.

After dropping Kevin off at home, we headed back to Derek's apartment. The whole way there I spent the time nibbling on his ear, touching him in places that I knew would get him hot. With him threatening to spank me if I didn't stop, I only laughed and got bolder as my hand explored further south of his body, causing him to jerk a little bit.

Jerky. But Safely we made it back to his apartment. "Hey I could make us a quick dinner, I know you didn't eat." He said as he closed the door behind us. I immediately begin kissing and tugging at his shirt.

"Dinner later. You know my dad was right when he said he knew I was going to rock the world tonight." I told him breathlessly, as my lips found his again.

"Oh yea" Derek breathed out as I undid his pants and they fell to the floor.

"Yea I'm going to rock the world tonight. Your world" I breathed out as he picked me up and took me to bed. I think it's safe to say that this has been the best birthday ever. I ended my birthday with the guy I love, in a bliss of ecstasy. HAPPY 18th birthday to me.


	4. Chapter 4

DON'T LEAVE ME

"Ewww get away, you're all sweaty!" I shrieked as I tried to run away from Derek, who had just got back in from his morning run. Derek has a habit of coming in from his run, and all of a sudden gets an urge to hug and rub his sweat all over me, which I find disgusting. But there is a positive side, afterwards, he would apologize and we would have magnificent sex in the shower to get cleaned up. Which is what happened today.

"Whew. I'm hungry whose cooking" Derek said as we finally made it out of the shower, threw on some lounging clothes and headed downstairs.

"Baby you're always hungry" I laughed as we headed into the kitchen.

"We'll I did just run two miles, not to mention the big workout we just had in the shower. So of course I'm hungry as hell"

"Oh you cannot forget about last night. Last night was a major workout too"

"Yea well last night wasn't a workout. I was "punishing" you, you were a bad girl at your party yesterday."

"How bout we just order in, I'm in the mood for Chinese food, or or Mexican food." I told him as I went to his counter draw and pulled out a Chinese and Mexican menu.

"Yea Chinese sounds good, what are we getting." He said as he took the menu out of my hand. "Oh how about sweet and sour chicken, and shrimp fried rice. That sounds good, doesn't it"

"Uh yea butttt I wanted Mexican too, and it's so hard to choose." I pouted.

"Baby you don't have to choose. I will get the Chinese place to deliver and I will go pick up the Mexican food. See problem solved"

"Well at least let me pay for the Mexican food, since you didn't want it."

"Baby when have I ever let you pay for anything, and who knows I might just eat some too, what would you like."

"Just some tacos and enchiladas"

"Ok here" he said reaching into his back pocket and pulling out his wallet. He handed me a twenty dollar bill. "Ok beer or tea"

"Um -"

"Never mind I'll get both." He said before picking up the phone and calling the Chinese and Mexican place to place our orders. "Ok the delivery man should be here in about ten minutes. And I will be back shortly" he said giving me a kiss before heading out the door.

Shortly after Derek leaving, the phone began to ring, I walked over and picked it up. "Uh hello"

"Penny pop" came Kevin's voice "your parents just called, they said their having a very important business dinner tonight and that their having a very important business breakfast in the morning."

"Ok and"

"They want us there. Tonight and in the morning. We have to be there by six o'clock tonight."

"Ughhh. Ok ok, I guess Derek will drop me off at you place around four, that way I can get dressed and all of that." I groaned out

"What's wrong penny pop"

"I don't know I feel horrible, I'm not in the mood to go to dinner with my parents, I have a terrible headache, I feel like throwing up I don't know. I was perfectly fine a few hours ago but now I just feel icky."

"Well have you eaten yet"

"No not yet, Derek has just left to get the Mexican food and I'm waiting on the Chinese delivery guy"

"Wow Mexican and Chinese, you guys couldn't decide on which one to eat."

"No I wanted both and Derek said we could get both, so. I don't know I just wanted some tacos and sweet and sour chicken."

"Oh well if you guys have any left overs, will you bring your bestest friend in the whole wide world a plate"

I laughed "Yes I will. So what are you doing"

"Um talking to this really cute guy online, omg he just said he would like to meet up with me what do I say."

"Um how bout yes, but make sure it's in a very public place."

"Oh Penny Pop this guy is gorgeous, I mean not as gorgeous and the deep voiced chocolate Adonis you have, but he's a very close second."

"Oooh dreamy" I told him just as the door buzzed. Five minutes passed quickly with Kevin telling me about this guy who name I have learned to know was "Rob", Kevin told me about their conversations, and the pictures they traded between each other. We were in the middle of talking about his shyness, When there was a knock on the door. "Hey hold on someone's at the door" I walked over, looked through the peephole, it was the Chinese delivery man, I opened the door, "Kevin it's the delivery man, hold on" I said into the phone as I opened the door.

"um delivery for a Derek Morgan" he said.

"He had to step out, but I'll take it." I told him.

"16.58" he said as he handed me the bags, and I handed him the twenty.

"Keep the change" I told him

"Thank you, have a nice day" he said as he turned and left. I closed the door and put the bags of food onto the table.

"Ok I'm back Kevin, so what happened."

"Well I told him I would meet him at the restaurant he chose, and we would go from there, I mean what can it hurt for me to meet him, I mean who knows maybe one day we will be double dating."

"Yea maybe we will" I said as I took the cartons out of the bags and sat them on the counter. I opened one of the cartons before, when I gagged a little. I took a moment to breath, and I began to get some plates down.

"Penny Pop what's wrong did you just gag"

"Yea, yea this sweet and sour chicken, got to me a little bit. It had a very strong smell today that's all. But yes maybe we will double date one day, if you meet him and he turns out to be who and what you're looking for, I wouldn't mind double dating." I told him just as the door knob begin twisting, and Derek walked through. "Hey listen boobie, I've got to go, Derek's back and I'll see you in a few hours."

"Yea ok. I'll see you then." He said as I ended the call and put it back onto the counter. "Hey that was quick" I told Derek as he set the bags onto the counter.

"Yea it wasn't that crowded today. I see the Chinese man already delivered." He said as we began fixing our plates, and then headed towards the couch. "So did you enjoy your birthday" he asked as we began eating.

"To be honest, yea, I did. The party wasn't that bad, I did get a car out of it, and plus my wish came true."

"Oh yea, care to share what that wish was"

I laughed "my only birthday wish, was to spend my night wrapped up in your arms. And I did"

"Baby you didn't have to waste your birthday wish on that, that was going to happen anyway." He said with an raised eyebrow.

"Yea you're right, but still, it's what I wished for" I said as we started laughing.

"Hey there's something that's been bothering me since, yesterday, can I ask you about it"

"Yea sure you can ask me anything. Is something wrong"

"Oh god no. It's just that yesterday at the party when your dad came over, I couldn't help but notice how there is no similarities between you two"

I chuckled "well duh baby, he's not my real dad. Hence the last name Garcia. I don't even any Spanish roots or anything, French yes Spanish no. My real dad and my mom were hippies, believe it or not, my mom ended up pregnant with me, um I guess my mom wanted better for me, she wanted to get settled, and get married, and he didn't. He stayed until I was two and then he left. My mom met Andrè, we moved in with him and his four sons, they got married and my mom had my last name officially change from Penelope Dubois to Penelope Garcia."

"Wow you never told me you had brothers where are they, you never talk about them"

"Um well, how can I put this, they hated me and my mom." I laughed. "They were so disrespectful towards us, to the point where my mom would cry here self to sleep, she was even tempted to leave. But of course Andrè called the boys out on it, and they said there was no way they were staying in a house with some woman who was mooching off of their dad's money so they all packed up and left. Derek when they told my mom that, it hurt her so bad, she made a promise to herself that she wasn't going to sit around and let my dad do all the working, and that's when she became all about her work, everything she did was work related she stopped paying attention to the things I did, and she and my dad found any and everything they could, that would get their names out there. It's kind of funny how my mom went from a hippie to a high class socialite."

"Wow baby, I don't know what to say, your childhood was rough."

"No I don't like to see my childhood as being rough, plenty of worser things have happened to kids my age. I really like to think of my childhood as a blessing, because I could've been born to hippies who smoked every night, I could've been passed from house to house. But I ended up where I'm at, and I wouldn't change that. Derek your childhood was way worse, so I don't want you to feel sorry for me." I told him as a tear slipped down my face.

"Hey hey stop that now, why the tears. I didn't mean to start anything up, I was just curious -"

I wiped my eyes "Derek I'm not crying because of me. I get this way whenever I think about what that bastard did to you. You put all of your trust into him after your dad died, and he did what he did to you. How could anyone do that"

"Baby listen, I haven't shed a tear over that man in years. There's no reason for you too. I mean it hurt me then when I realized I couldn't trust him, but at the end of the day he's the one dead, not me. I could've ended up on the wrong track, and wouldn't even be here telling you this now. But I am, so I'm the one who came out on top, not him. So from this day forward, I do not want to see a single tear fall from them beautiful eyes of yours because of that bastard. Ok"

"Yea ok" I nodded

"Good. Now finish eating"

"Oh yea speaking of parents, I'm afraid I will have to cut our time short, my parents are having a business dinner tonight and a business breakfast tomorrow, so I need to be at Kevin's by four."

"Ok I will drop you off at Kevin's, after I get my daily love session and cuddling time in." He begin wiggling his eyebrows in a dancing fashion.

I laughed "Derek didn't you get that in the shower already." I said taking a bite from the taco.

"Uh no I got my daily shower sex, next I need my daily love session and cuddling time since I'm not going to be able to get it tonight."

"Yea you're right. I'm going to miss being wrapped up in your arms while you talk me to sleep."

"Tell you what you call me me before you go to bed and I can still talk you to sleep, and take one of my shirts it'll be just like I'm there."

"Ugh baby, I have plenty of your shirts anyway, I don't need to take any."

"Ooh so that's where all my shirts magically disappeared too, I thought the washing machine was eating them." He said sarcastically

"Oh shut up" I laughed as I gave him a playful punch in his arm. Then he leaned over to kiss me.

After we were done eating, we headed to the kitchen, to clean. I stood by the counter and started running water so that I could wash the dishes. "Oh shoot I almost forgot, Kevin wants a plate. And I told him I would bring him one if we had anything left."

I felt Derek come up behind me, and wrap his arm around my waist, and he started to nibble on my neck "wash dishes later" he said as his tongue moved across my skin.

"Derek, we just -"

"We just ate all of that food, and now we need to work it off. And besides who knows when you will be back here." He smiled as he grabbed my hand and headed towards the stairs. Knowing that I would never turn down sex with him. That would be one of my main weaknesses, something I really need to work on. But that's nothing I have to work on right this instant.

KEVIN'S HOUSE

"So Penny Pop what will you be wearing to mother dearest, dinner" Kevin asked as we laid sprawled out across his bed, looking through some of his latest magazines.

I groaned "it doesn't even matter, I don't even feel like going. Let alone trying to figure out something to wear. Me and Derek didn't even get enough time with each other. I mean if it's a business dinner why do I have to be there. Why won't they just leave me alone."

"Penny Pop what do you expect, that you would just stay with Derek the whole summer -"

"Boobie of course not, it's just I didn't expect my summer to be all business and no play."

"Come on now I'm pretty sure you're playing enough"

"Oh shut up, that's not what I mean. I just wish things were different, I wish my parents knew the truth about Derek, that way he could actually spend time at my house, and we could stop sneaking around."

"Penny you can just tell them."

"Ugh no, you know my parents, if I told them about Derek they would give me two options. Those options would be to either send Derek to jail or send me to boarding school, and neither of that can happen. So if I have to wait till the day I move out of that house to tell them, so be it."

"Penny you need to let them know because -"

"Boobie. Please just drop it. Now we need to get ready, we're going to be late anyway." I told him as I dropped the magazine onto his bed, walked over to my bag and headed towards the bathroom.

After taking my shower, putting on my make up, doing my hair, and slipping into my little red dress. I headed back towards Kevin's room.

He was sitting on the bed already dressed looking through a magazine. "Penny Pop, I'm sorry. I totally overstepped my boundaries, you guys know what y'all are doing. And as long as you guys are happy, I have no reason to try to talk you into telling them, especially since I'm in the same predicament as you guys."

I let out a breath "Boobie, you have no reason to apologize, you're only telling me the truth, something that best friends are supposed to do. But you and me both will tell our parents when the time is right" I said putting my previous clothes into my overnight bag. I sat on the bed and began putting on my shoes. "I should be the one whose sorry, I've been in a bad mood lately, I shouldn't have snapped at you like that. I'm sorry Boobie."

"Ok. You look beautiful girl" Kevin said as he stood up from the bed and grabbed my bag. "Ready to go"

"Ready to go and get it over with" I said as we headed down the stairs.

"Oh Kevin, will we be expecting you home tonight." Kevin's mom called out from the kitchen as she heard the door open. She emerged from the kitchen and she came over to us and wrapped us in a hug. "Penelope dear, I just want to say happy late birthday, I'm sorry Me and Tom couldn't make it."

"Oh, thanks, and it's fine that you guys didn't make, I hope Kevin at least brought you guys your cake and didn't eat it all." I said as started laughing.

"Oh no he brought it and it's delicious thank you"

"Mom, I'll be back tonight, Penelope parents are having a dinner and they want us there. So I'll be back, but I probably won't be here when guys get up." Kevin told her.

"Ok baby have fun." She said we gave her a kiss on her cheek and headed out the door and out to Kevin's car.

MY HOUSE

"Penny Dear is that you" I heard my mom call out, as me and Kevin walked through the door.

"Yea mom, it's us!" I called out as I hung my purse, and coat onto the coat hanger, as my mom emerged from the living. "Hello mother we are so sorry we're late."

"At least you guys made it. Come on we have company." She said as we all headed into the living room. "James, Theresa, Lilian, Jacob, I would like you guys to meet my daughter Penelope, and her boyfriend Kevin." My mom said as she picked up her tea cup and took her seat by my dad. I gave my mom friends a wave, as they all said hello.

Me and Kevin took our seat, as they continued with their conversation. Conversations about business meetings, business plans, this and that about businesses. I tried to keep up with the conversation in case one of them tried to talk to me but, my mind wasn't here, my mind was back with Derek. There's no reason for me to be here, there's way more better fun things I could be doing.

"Ok you guys I hope you guys are hungry, I've prepared us a great meal, for tonight." My mom said as we all stood and followed her in the dinning room. "Penelope dear will you help me bring the food out."

"Sure mother" I told her as I followed her into the kitchen. Where she began taking things out of the oven, and handing them to me.

"Oh Penny dear, when you're done sitting that out will you be a sweetheart and come fix our drinks please. I'm probably missing some very important talk out there, and I don't want to miss anymore."

I turned and rolled my eyes and called out "yes mom, I will, let me just ask what everyone wants. You can go ahead and sit down." I headed back into the dining room and put the food dishes onto the table. As my mother came back into the dining room and took her seat. I asked everyone what they wanted to drink, went into the kitchen and fixed their drinks and brought it to them.

"So Penelope you're mother speaks highly of you" Lilian said as I took my seat next to Kevin.

"Oh does she, what does she say" I asked her.

"Oh she tells me you're a bright student, she says that you have major colleges lined up for you. Oh she's always talking about how beautiful you are, and I must say I agree."

"Oh thanks, but she shouldn't have. She really shouldn't have." I said as I smiled in her direction.

"Oh Lilian don't forget, how highly she speaks of Kevin, I hear there's some wedding bells very soon. It's great to find love with someone at this young of an age." Theresa  
Said.

I laughed, leave it up to my mom to talk so highly of me just to impress her "friends", I could no longer sit here and listen to all these lies, my parents were telling their friends. "Um mother, if you don't mind, may I be excused, I think I'm going to head up to my room, I don't feel to well. "

"Penelope dear you haven't even eaten yet-"

"Mom I ate earlier at Kevin's house, I'm going to head up, it was nice meeting you all." I said as I got up from my chair, and headed upstairs.

I closed my door behind me, grab the phone off my dresser, and flopped down onto the bed. I dialed a number that I knew oh so well. The phone rung three times before that smooth silky voice sounded through the phone.

"Hello"

"Hey baby what are you doing."

"Oh nothing, just doing a little cleaning up, shouldn't you be downstairs with the company"

"No"

"Babyyyy"

"I'm not down there because my mom is feeding them a whole bunch of lies about me, and besides I'm not feeling well."

"What's wrong"

"I don't know, I have a major headache and I'm feeling, just sick I don't know, I may just need to lay down."

"Yea, you might be getting the flu, or getting a cold. Have you took anything for the headache."

"No not yet, I'm going to though, as soon as the guest leave and I can get out of the dress, into pajamas, and into my bed." I groaned out.

"My poor baby, I wish I was there to make it better for you."

"Hearing you voice is making me feel better, just keep talking"

I heard him chuckle "baby I don't think me talking is really making you feel better, but I will keep talking anyway because I love talking to you. But we do need to have a serious talk" He said suddenly turning serious.

"Yea ok what about" I quickly answered him, because now I was on full alert

"No not on the phone do you think-"

"Hey hold on" I told him as I heard the steps outsides began to creak, and then there was a knock on the door. "Come in!" I called out.

The door opened as Kevin came through the door. "Oh Penny Pop, your parents and the company has moved to the garden, so I came to keep you company." He said coming over and flopping down besides me on the bed.

"Oh ok" I said putting the phone back up to my ear. "I'm back" I said as Kevin mouthed "Derek" and pointed to the phone and I nodded my head.

"Baby if you're busy, I'll call back later."

"No, it's fine. What were you saying."

"We need to have a serious talk, and not a talk over the phone, do you think there's a way you can come by my place tonight, just for a little bit."

"Uh yea of course, I'll come by about nine, is that ok"

"Yea that's fine, I'll see you then. "

"Ok" I said as I ended the call and put it back on the table. I let out a breath. This didn't sound to go, I just hope everything is ok between us. I gave Kevin a smile as my mind began to wonder.

Soon 8:30 arrived, and me and Kevin was getting ready to leave. "Mom, dad. I'm going to follow Kevin home, I left something at his place, I'll be back sometime tonight, don't wait up" I told them as me and Kevin headed out the door.

"Thanks for having me over, Mr. And Mrs. Garcia see you in the morning" he called out as the door closed behind us.

DEREK'S PLACE

"Hey baby come in. How did you like driving it, Did you drive safely" he said as he opened the door and stepped aside to let me in.

"Yes I drove safely. I actually like driving it, even though I wanted a truck it's ok. I'm going to have to let you drive it soon though."

"Yea, that will be nice." He said as we sat on the couch.

"So what's going on, is anything wrong" I asked. "theres no need to stall." I said to him

"Nothing's wrong. And I'm not stalling, I'm going to get right to the point. You know how I've been looking, into schools, and different places for jobs, I've made up my mind, I'm going to join the police force."

"Wow baby that's great, I mean you've never talked about the police field before"

"Yea I know, but you know my dad was a cop, and I know more about cop stuff than anything, so why not. Butttt I've called the police station that my dad worked at, they've set my police academy classes up, so -"

"That's in Chicago" I said, as realization hit me, he's trying to tell me he's leaving, that's what this is all about, he's not breaking up with me, he's leaving me. "and you're moving. You're leaving me, to go pursue your dreams, dreams that I wasn't obviously in. And I guess that's ok right, you have to do what you have to do. When do you leave" I said as a tear escaped my eye.

He shook his head "Baby, I'm not leaving you, don't think of it that way. I'm just going to move to Chicago, I can come back down here anytime, and we will talk on the phone everyday. But you need to know, I'm only leaving to go to Chicago because I can not sit around here and do nothing. You do realize that, your parents have such high standards set for the man of your life, and me being a college drop out, car mechanic, is not what they have set. And before you think I'm only doing this to impress your parents, your wrong. I'm doing this for myself too, and what I think you deserve. You can not say I don't have you in my dreams, when all I dream about is making you happy, but baby how can I have you in my dreams, knowing that I can't support you." He said as he reached up and touched me cheek.

I wiped at the tears that were falling again"Derek, it's not a matter of you supporting me, I have really fallen in love with you Derek, and now you're leaving." I finally broke down as Derek wrapped his arms around me. "I would've rather had you tell me over the phone-"

"Baby I love you too. But I gots to do this for us, ok. Think about it, you go ahead and finish your last year of high school, and who knows maybe I'll come back here or come to wherever you're at for college. As long as we stay in contact with each other we'll be fine."

"No we won't, things are going to change. When do you leave" I asked him as I began to sniffle.

"Monday"

"Monday! As in this Monday. And you you're just now telling me."

"Baby I didn't know how to tell you, because I didn't want you to react this way"

"You know Derek, we might as well just end this, because it's hard enough being in this relationship while you're here, if you go to Chicago, and by chance you decide to come visit me where are you going to stay, you cant keep driving or flying here, I cant come there, soooo why even try, we can't do this. Lets just end this, and hopefully we can stay friends I would really love that." I said as I pushed out of his embrace.

"Baby, I don't just want to be friends, I love you, we can make this work, don't you believe that, don't you believe me"

"Derek. It's friends or nothing." I said standing up from the couch. "Thanks for at least telling me that your leaving, if you want me to Derek, I will try to make it over here tomorrow. I will help you pack, and I will get my stuff. And we will say our goodbyes." I smiled at him and headed towards the door as he got up and followed me.

I turned towards him and gave him one last tongue twisting kiss. I finally pull away and I cupped his cheek "I'm very proud of you Derek, I'm going to miss you" I gave him a kiss on his cheek and turned and left out the door.

I made it to my car before I officially broke down. How could he leave me, do I not mean anything to him. I laid my head on the steering wheel, before saying to myself "I don't want you to leave" I took a deep breath before heading back home.


	5. Chapter 5

MY QUESTION

It felt like it took me forever to go to sleep that night, my mind kept pondering on the fact that Derek was leaving, and there's nothing I can say or do to stop him. But I was finally able to cry myself to sleep, after spending hours just staring at our picture in my locket.

My alarm clock went off, as I rolled out of bed. My stomach immediately begin to churn and roll. I covered my mouth as I ran into my bathroom, and vomited into the toilet. "Ugh" I groaned out as another wave hit me, and I leaned back over the toilet. When the vomiting stopped. I stood up and went over to the sink. "What the hell" I said as I began to brush my teeth.

With the feeling of throwing up gone, I hopped in the shower, and got dressed, did my hair and went into my room. I packed me an overnight bag, because I knew that there was no way, I was sleeping in this house tonight.

I headed down stairs, where my parents were in the living room, cooking for this mornings event. "Mom, Dad I'm going to pick Kevin up, and we will be back, around nine."

"Ok Penny Dear, make sure you, you tell Kevin's parents that they are more than welcome to come." My mom said, as I headed out the door and to my car, then after cranking the radio up, I headed to Kevin's house.

I made it to Kevin's house and after knocking a couple of times, he finally came and opened the door. "Penny Pop we need to have a serious talk come in." He said immediately pulling me into the house.

"What's wrong" I said as he ushered us upstairs and into his room. He closed the door behind us, and we flopped down onto his bed.

"Ok, first of all let me just say, you look horrible. But can you tell me why, this morning I got a call from Derek-"

"Wait, wait, wait he called you, what did he say"

"Well if you would let me finish. He called and said that he's making some major moves, but he couldn't make those moves without making sure that somebody was looking out for his baby, now by "baby" I'm guessing he means you. I assured him that I would look out after you, but he told me to ask you about what was going on. Now can you please tell me what the hell is going on"

Tears began to fall, I wiped them away, took a breath and simply said with a shrug "he's leaving me"

Kevin gasped and shook his head "Wait what, what do you mean he's leaving you, as in breaking up, leaving -"

"Kevin he's leaving me. He's going back to Chicago" I interrupted him, simply letting him know that, Derek was leaving me.

"Well did he say why. It better be a damn good reason"

"Yea he's going to join the police force, the one his dad use to work for, and he leaves Monday. He wants to try to make it work with long distance, and him traveling back and forth, but that would never work. So I just ended the whole relationship, I still want us to be friends, I really do. But I wasn't willing to try to make it work."

"Pen you didn't even want to try"

I shook my head "Surprisingly. No. There's barely anytime for us to see each other while he's here, I'm never going to see him. I would rather just end it here, on a friendly level -"

Kevin began shaking his head "Penny pop what are you really scared of"

I let out a breath. It was just like Kevin to see that it was something deeper, going on with me. I guess that's why he's my best friend.

"Kevin in case you haven't noticed, Derek is a smoking hot man, whose going to be on the police force, he's going to find a equally smoking hot woman, he's not going to want me anymore. And, and how does is look, a twenty two year old cop, dating a eighteen year old high school student. Come on like really think about that, if the police force ever found out, they could have his ass arrested like that" I said as I snapped my finger. "It is a law here, that states that if an adult has any type of sexual relationship with anyone under the age of eighteen, it's considered rape, rather if I wanted it to happen or not."

"But Pen don't you think he knows that, that man loves you, he could give a damn about the law."

"You would think that wouldn't you. Me and him have been in a relationship for yearsss, not once before yesterday, has he told me he loved me, and even then I was the first to say it. Kevin it's best if we just end the relationship and be friends, it might be hard but that's how it's going to be."

"So what you're just going to never see him again."

"No actually I'm helping him pack after breakfast, if I could ever stop getting sick"

"Getting sick,how"

"I don't know, I've had a very bad headache and I've been throwing up. Might be the flu" I said as I laid my head back onto his pillow, and closed my eyes as another headache came over me.

I felt Kevin tap my forehead "Penny Pop" he said as I looked at him "may I ask you a personal question" I nodded my head "ok do you and Derek use protection"

"What!" I said as I popped back up into a sitting position.

"You know like do you use protection, condoms, birth -"

"I know what protection is, Boobie, and yes we use protection. Occasionally, why"

"Occasionally, meaning"

"Meaning, yes, we have used protection every time, we might've forgot once or twice when we first started. Unless you count three months ago, when he ran out and we didn't have any, but other than that, yes we use protection" I said as I looked at him.

He shook his head "Penny Pop, I'm sorry to say, but you don't have the flu. You're pregnant"

I laughed, and smacked his arm "Boobie that's ridiculous, I can't be pregnant. I mean -"

"Penny Pop, think about it. You guys didn't use protection three months ago, you've been throwing up, and I bet you're about three months late too."

As Kevin said all this, the facts became more, and more clear. "Oh god that explains why I was craving Chinese and Mexican food the other day, that explains why I've been so moody and emotional lately." I said as I begin to freak out and panic. Tears began to roll, and I began to shake.

"Hey why don't we get you a pregnancy test first, before you start freaking out. Ok. I can run right up the street get you one and you can take it, ok" Kevin said as he stood and found his shoes.

I nodded, and wiped the tears away "Ok thank you so much Kevin. Make sure you get two ok, two different brands."

"Ok wait here"

A couple of minutes later, Kevin was back and he threw the bag onto the bed. "Ok Penny Pop, so I ask the worker at the store which two were the best home pregnancy test, and she recommended these, sooo there are you ready to do this."

"Yea, but Boobie I'm scared, I mean this is going to change my life"

"Don't you mean yours and Derek's life."

I shook my head "no my life." I said as I looked at him, and stood from the bed and grabbed the bag.

"But Pen you gotta -"

"Go take these test, set the timer" I told him heading into the bathroom.

I took everything out of both boxes, read both sets of instructions, and took both test. After washing my hands and taking a deep breath, I opened the bathroom door, and immediately Kevin, hopped off the bed.

"Soooo, what do we do now" he asked.

"We wait for three minutes, one blue line means not pregnant, two pink lines means pregnant." I said as we both sat onto the edge of his bed.

"Ok so if you are, is there options" Kevin asked

I shooked my head no. "If you're asking if there's options for me, then the answer is no. Adoption or abortion isn't a option, I will raise this baby. I can't see killing my baby or giving my baby up to someone else. I may not have a job or I may not have my own place and responsibility, but if I was responsible enough to lay there with Derek and make a baby, I should be responsible enough to take care of it." I told him as the timer went off. "I guess this is it Boobie" I said as I stood up and headed back into the bathroom. I picked both sticks up, and there on those two sticks, was my life, I headed back into Kevin's room and sat back down next to him.

"Sooo what does it say" he asked

"Um I'm pregnant" I said as I broke down and cried against Kevin's chest.

"Shhh shhh come on" Kevin tried to sooth me. "Come on Penny stop crying it's going to be ok. Listen even if you choose not to tell Derek, you and the baby will be ok. I mean you can get a job, hell I would even get a job, because I promised Derek I would look after you, and that's what I'm going to do. Ok so no need for them tears, you're going to raise a beautiful baby, and when you get ready to tell Derek, you tell him"

I nodded my head against his chest. I wiped the tears from eyes, took a couple of deep breaths, before calming down. "Do you really think I should tell Derek. I mean he has his mind set on going back to Chicago, If I tell him he's going to want to stay, and there's no way I'm going to let that happen, but I will tell him I just don't know when." I said as I looked at the clock on Kevin's wall. "Oh shit we're late, lets go, my mom Is gonna be sooo mad" I said as I pulled him off the bed, and we rushed down to the car.

MY HOUSE

"Mom we're sorry we're late, we got distracted" I said as we entered the house, just as my mom was heading into the kitchen.

"Oh that's fine the guest hasn't arrived yet, they should be here shortly though" she said as she went into the kitchen.

Shortly after arriving the guest showed up, one by one, more people than the ones who were here yesterday. After having tea in the living room, we all went into the dining room where we started on breakfast. After passing the food around, a wave of nausea, came over me, I tapped Kevin's knee, as I covered my mouth, hopped up from the table and ran upstairs to the bathroom.

I groaned out, as the contents in my stomach came rushing out. I heard Kevin come into the bathroom, and grab my hair as I threw up once again.

I groaned again "UGHHHH"

"Here" Kevin said handing me a cup of water. I took it and rinsed out my mouth and spit it into the toilet. "Here now drink this" he said as he handed me another full cup of water.

"Kevin I can't go out there, the smell of that food is getting to me." I breathed out.

"I know Penny Pop, but you have to pull through it, plus you need to eat. Just breath through your mouth, it'll be ok."

I nodded "I hope so" I said as I stood up and we headed downstairs, back to the table, and took our seats.

"Penelope dear are you ok" my mother asked.

"Yes ma'am, last night I ate something it has been making me sick, that's all" I said as I reached for the food on the table.

Luckily I managed to make it through the rest of breakfast, without the morning sickness coming back.

"Mom, dad Kevin parents need us at their place, is it ok if I stay over tonight."

"Yes it's ok, me and your dad are going to go down to visit your brothers we should be back by Thursday or Friday, would it be ok if you stayed an extra few days." My mom said.

"Yes my parents would love that,  
It's fine." Kevin said

"Oh mom, I have something very very important to tell you and dad when you guys get back" I told them

"Sweetheart just tell us now, we have some time before we have to head out -" my dad said as he motioned to the chairs.

"No dad you guys need to go, it can wait. I love you guys, have a good trip" I said as me and Kevin headed out the door, as they called out their "we love you too"

Derek'S Place

After dropping Kevin off at home, and telling him I would be back some time later. I headed to Derek's place. Hopefully I won't get sick while I'm there, because I have no intention on letting him know about me being pregnant, I know he has the right to know, but I'm not willing to live with regret the rest of my life.

After knocking a couple of times on his door he finally opened. "Hey Derek"

"Hey, I was on the phone with my mom. Come in" he said as he stepped aside as I walked in.

I walked around and noticed he had boxes everywhere, clothes were strolled all over the couch, things were knocked over, it really looked as if a tornado had come through his apartment.

"Wow have you packed anything yet" I asked him as I gave a little chuckle.

"No" was his simple reply

"Well why not, I thought I was coming to get my stuff, so that you can finish packing, and all that."

"Well you was, but to be completely honest with you. I went into the bedroom and I was beginning to pack, but I couldn't do it. No matter how bad I want to do this police thing, I cant just up and leave you like that. We have been in this relationship for almost four years-"

"It would've been four years next week" I told him, as I smiled.

"Yea I know. Four years of seeing and talking to each other everyday, is too much time together to just throw it all all away. We've put to much time and energy into this relationship, to just end it." He said as we sat onto the couch.

"Derek you have your mind set on this, you have to do it, ok. I would feel nothing but regret for myself if I stopped you from going. I would love to just tell you to stay and don't leave me but I can't. I cannot hold you back Derek, I mean I'm going to be in school everyday, it will be hard to see each other on weekends, and you can't just wait around here until I graduate, you have to get a move on your life."

"Damn my life Pen, I have no life without you!" He slammed his fist onto the edge of the couch as he got up and headed upstairs.

I put my hands into my lap, as I let out a breath, before getting up to follow behind him. I found him in the bedroom, the same bedroom we have spent many nights together, sleeping in each other arms, the bedroom that our baby was conceived. Many thoughts and questions were running through my mind as I saw him sitting on the edge of the bed. I walked over and sat next to him.

I ran the palm of my hand down his back "Hey listen, I understand where you're coming from ok." I said leaning my head onto his shoulder. "I'm sorry about yesterday when I gave you the whole "just want to be friends" bullshit, I never looked at it from the way you looked at it. Four years is a long time, but you also gotta try to see it from my point. Derek you deserve more than this, annnnnnd I wanna see you happy more than anything, you know that right" I asked as he nodded his head "sooooooo how about you go to Chicago and we just go with it."

He slowly shook his head "What does that mean, "Just go with it"

"It means, we go with it. I know all the risk we're taking-"

"Risk. What risks"

"There's always the chance that, you're going to meet a beautiful, gorgeous woman, around your age that you can relate more too, and if you do find that woman just let me know, I really think that's best, and to be honest, it's take it or leave it, Derek"

He nodded his head "I don't think that's going to happen, but same for you, if you find another smoking hot guy let me know." He smiled.

"That would never happen" I tapped his leg as I stood up "now come on you need to get packing"

"Yea you right, I've decided to leave tomorrow, rather than Monday, so I need to get a move on it."

"Ok, so we really need to get a move on it."

I walked over to his closet and begin talking his clothes off the hanger and folding them before putting them boxes. "What are you doing about your furniture" I asked him.

"My mom has paid for movers to come, so they will be here around one or two, they will take it to Chicago and my mom has paid for storage there, which reminds me I need to take the bed down, and I need to clear out the refrigerator."

"Well it looks like we need to get busy, where do we start first, should we go top to bottom or start from the bottom and go to the top."

"I guess we can start at the top since we're already in here, and besides you know I've always liked you on top" he laughed.

I laughed. "And you know I've always liked you on the bottom, so you start down there, after you take the bed down, I can get everything else up here"

A couple of hours later, after the movers came, there were only boxes piled throughout the apartment. The couch was gone, the tv was gone, everything was gone. The bed that we have spent many, many, many nights in each other arms, was now gone.

I stood in doorway of the bedroom, as Derek was finishing up everything downstairs. Even though we made promises, and commitments I couldn't help but let the tears fall from my eyes as I stood there, because I know things are going to change between me and him. No matter how many phone calls we make to each other things are going to change.

I wiped the tears from my eyes as I heard Derek coming up the stairs. "Hey I was wondering where you went to" he said coming up behind me and wrapped his arms around me.

I sniffled "just came up here, thinking I guess" I told him as he kissed me on my head.

"Yea I know, we've made a lot of great memories in here, didn't we"

"More than you know" I mumbled, as I kissed his arm that was wrapped around me. "Hey, if your bed and everything is gone, where are you sleeping tonight."

"Um, I kept a sleeping bag here, so I'll be ok. -"

"What about food"

"I'll order something I will be ok, Baby, it's just a couple of hours."

"Yea well your t.v. is gone, you're going to be pretty lonely, soooo why don't I just stay the night. You know to keep you company"

He chuckled "would you do that"

"Yea for you of course. Just let me call Kevin and tell him I'll be back in the morning, so he won't wait up for me" I told him

"So you're staying at Kevin's tonight, you're parent doesn't have any major plans, planned for tonight."

"Actually they are going to be gone this whole week, they went up to see my brothers, so it was either at home by myself, or at Kevin's parents house."

"My stupid luck, they would leave this week. We could've had a whole week together, no interruptions."

"Yes we could've." I laughed "I could've finally showed you my house, we could've had a lot of fun in my bedroom, I even have my own shower, talk about great shower sex." I said as we began to laugh, and Derek began kissing my neck. "Derek I'm going to miss you"

"I know Baby, I know" he whispered.

_A COUPLE OF HOURS LATER_

"So are you staying with your Mom and Desireè, when you get to Chicago." I asked Derek as we sat on the floor in his living room, as we waited on our Chinese food to arrive. Must be one of my main cravings.

"Yea I mean, they need a male figure back in the house, and Desireè is still in middle school, she needs me. Plus my mom is working her ass off just to support her and Dessi, since Sarah went off to school."

"What is the process of becoming a cop, I mean I know you don't just go there and become one, what do you have to do."

"Ok normally you would have to be put on a waiting list for the police academy, but because of me being the son of the former chief, I was put right in it. So I do four months of police school, where I learn all the technical stuff, like different guns, different type of criminals and all that. Then I have to do six months of police training, where they put me out in a field, they teach you how to take down a criminal, they teach you how to arrest criminals, they even put you out in the field with the k-9's. After that if I pass all training and all the test than I become a street cop, and work my way from there."

I gasped "couldn't you have chosen something safer, like a teacher, or, or a doctor, lawyer anything but a cop. Hell couldn't you ave become a teacher or something."

He laughed "Baby if you're terrified about me becoming a cop, maybe I shouldn't tell you my real plans."

"Real plans, what do you mean real plans"

He chuckled "baby being a street cop isn't where I want to spend the rest of my life. I haven't even told my mom this, but after doing one or two years as a street cop, I'm going to learn about the disposal of bombs, and explosives and I'm going to join the bomb squad, hopefully"

I gave him a look, before I started laughing "ha ha Derek very funny, bomb squad, yea right"

"Baby I'm serious, I use to watch my dad when I was little, see with my dad being chief, he had to know everything, and when I say everything, I mean everything. He would bring home these little toy bombs, where he would have cut the right color, if he didn't it would make a "BOOM" sound and you have to try again. I would watch my dad work on them bombs every night he worked on them. I was fascinated by them, I still am today. I mean I just don't see myself being a street cop the rest of my life, that just isn't me, you know that"

"Yea I do. But hell I'm going to be worried about you being a street cop, I may never stop worrying if you become part of the bomb squad. Can't you just become a mall cop or something" I told him as I began laughing.

Laughing is the only thing I could do to keep from crying. Derek has so much drive and ambition, it wouldn't be him if he didn't do something outrageous, and even if I didn't want him to do it, I'm going to support him.

"Baby I will be ok. I'm going, to be careful, I'm going to make sure I understand everything before I go out there and do anything stupid. Ok, you don't have to worry about me."

I nodded my head "yea I know you will because if you don't be careful, your mom will kick your ass"

He laughed "yea I know she will, I just gotta tell her about the bomb squad first. Which probably won't go well, but hey she's going to have to accept it, I guess."

"Yea with enough persuasion I'm pretty sure she will." I smiled over at him, just as a knock sounded on the door.

He got up and went over to answer the door. "Who is it" he said as he pressed the buzzer.

"Delivery!" Came the high pitched voice.

Derek stepped back to open the door. The delivery man handed over the food. "That'll be $14.09" he said.

Derek reached into his back pocket and pulled out his wallet. He retrieved a twenty out of it and handed to the delivery man. "Keep the change" Derek said as he closed the door behind him. "Ok baby we're going to have to eat out of the containers I sent my plates and things with the movers, and if we have left overs, we can put them in the mini fridge and you can take them with you, for you and Kevin."

"Speaking of Kevin, he has his date this Friday, he's gotta be nervous. I totally forgot I have to help him, it's going to be so backwards normally he's the one who is helping me for my dates"

"Yea, but as long as he's himself, the dude isn't going to have a choice but like him. But I have a question, how did you two meet, I mean when I first met you, your best friends were Maria, and Jessica what happened to them" he asked as we began to eat.

I laughed "ha, um people change, like really change. Maria. ohhhh Maria, she started dating a dude from the football team, she ended up pregnant ninth grade, and her mom shipped her off to her aunts house. You would've thought she would've learned her lesson, but a year later she had another baby, she started hating the world because she couldn't live a normal teenage life. And Jessica she got her new friends and we haven't talked since, I don't even know if she still go to the same school as me, we had a great friendship, they were like my sisters. But hey even siblings drift apart sometimes."

"Damn, that's crazy" he said with a shake of his head.

"Yea but hey like I said people change. Now Kevin, we met in our computer class, we had the same interest in comics, and all that. And we would always act out in class, we never paid attention, so we got progress reports one day, and we were failing, like horribly failing, so Kevin told me he knew a way to change the grades. So we meet at my house and we used my computer to hack into the schools database, he taught me how to delete all the zeros out of the grade book, we even got the answers to all the work, we even copied the past work and answers, so if the teacher was to ask us, for proof that we did the assignment we would have it. We've been best friends since"

"Wooow, isn't that like illegal or something."

I laughed "very much soo, but we figured out how to cover our tracks, so that we wouldn't, get caught"

"Do you guys still do that, like hack"

"Yea whenever we have free time. We're teaching each other about codes, and all that. We hack into little small things, just for fun. We've hacked into my mom database sometime, we've hacked into other schools. Our only major hacking thing that we've did, was we've hacked into the jail, because I was curious as to where my real dad was other than that we've been playing it safe. We can also hack into phone lines, we can find any address just from little information. It's so exciting to me, it's like a thrill to know that it's a chance I can get caught."

"Alright miss hacker, you better not get into any trouble, or I will kick your ass myself."

"I'm not you don't have to worry about me, it's only fun. Hey you know I'm graduating in December"

He raised his eyebrow, and shook his head. "What, how"

"They have this program where if you're all done, with classes and test, you can finish school early. So me and Kevin are doing that, we've already got accepted to Cal Tech, so after December I will be a college student."

"Well let me know, when you're graduation ceremony is, I'll fly down, and I'll be there"

"Really. You don't have too -"

"Pen I'm not planning on staying in Chicago all the time, I mean I will visit you, silly girl." He said tapping my nose, as he pulled out a cigarette and lit it.

"Hey hey, I still want you to quit these" I said pointing to the cigarette "remember you promised"

"Yea I know baby, I am, I have no other choice, do I. Besides with me joining the police force, these will only slow me down, so I have no choice."

"No you do not"

I laughed as we continued eating our food. Laughing and talking about the future, about his family and my family. That night as we lay curled into each other arms, preparing to go to sleep. I decided it was time I needed to have a serious talk with Derek depending on his answer to my first question. "Hey Derek, can I ask you a question"

"Sure, what is it"

"Have you ever thought about having children" I asked him as he looked down at me.

"I mean, yea, but a long long long long long long way down the road. I think once I've actually got settled with a steady job, a steady life. Than I would want a baby, I don't see myself having kids anytime soon. They will only be in the way, and they would only slow me down. Why you're not pregnant are you" he laughed.

I laughed too "no of course not. It was just a question, I was just wondering"

"Oh good, I don't think I could deal with a baby right now. Now I would love to stay up all night and talk but I have a long drive tomorrow, we should really get some sleep."

"You're right, good night" I said as I turned over, I know now that I wouldn't be telling Derek anytime soon. He's spoken and he really doesn't want a child, and that's how it's going to be.

I will raise this baby, being a single parent, even if Derek doesn't want this baby, I do, I will take care of this baby.


	6. Chapter 6

TAKE CARE OF MY GIRL

We woke this morning, in each other arms once again. I'm going yo miss that. "Come on Baby, it's time to get up" Derek said as he sat up and stretched.

I laughed, as his bones makes a cracking noise. "Wow you are a old man." I said as I sat up into a upright position and yawned.

He laughed "I think I'm going to take a shower, before I head out this morning" he said as we both stood.

"Ok well you do that, and I'll try to fix us a small breakfast with the microwave and toaster."

"Oh no no, my sweet, sweet baby girl, this old man is about to prove to you that he is not an old man." He said pulling me towards the stairs.

"Oh no you might hurt back old man." I said as I laughed as he smacked my butt.

"You're going to get it" he said as he closed the bathroom door behind us.

After the shower, we managed to fix a small breakfast. Soon it was time for Derek to head out.

"Hey, hey no tears ok. This isn't a goodbye I'll be back to visit you, I promise." Derek hugged and soothed me as we stood outside the door of his apartment.

I tried wiping the tears from from my eyes, but they just kept coming. "Derek I'm trying not to cry, but I can't help it you're my best friend, and I'm going to miss you."

"Hey how about this, when I make it to Chicago, I'll purchase a computer and one of those webcam things, and we can talk that way. I'll call you, we can write each other, it'll be ok" he said kissing me on my head. He took a look at his watch "hey I have something for you, I don't know how your parents will feel buttttt hey who cares, be right back" he said as headed down the stairs.

No longer than three minutes, did I hear him come back up the stairs, as he approached he had what looked like to be a ball of fur in his hands, that was until it moved and two eyes stared up at me. Then came a tiny bark, as Derek bent down and put it on the floor. It ran over to me, and I immediately scooped it up into my arms. "Awww Derek he's so cute!" I cried. "Wow he's adorable" I said as I rubbed the puppy head.

"Yea, yesterday before you came, I went to the pet store, picked this little guy out, and Kevin picked him up this morning and dropped him off just then."

"What's his name" I asked as the puppy licked my face, and I laughed.

"His name is Clooney, but with him still being a puppy he isn't use to that name yet, so you can change it if you want. He's a Labrador Retriever, so he will get bigger. I wanted you to have him so you will always have someone to protect you, and keep you company"

"Awww thanks and I think I'll keep the name Clooney, it's a cute name I love him already."

"I just hope you're parents don't get upset"

"Awe who cares, I'll just tell them it was a late birthday gift. They will fall in love with him"

"Well baby I'm glad I got you to stop crying, I really am. Butttt I should be leaving now, I got a long drive"

My face fell as I was brought back into reality of what was really happening today. "Yea I know, will you drive carefully, if you feel yourself getting sleepy, check into a hotel or something. Call me when you make it to Chicago please"

"I will I promise. I really should be going now" he said as we headed down the stairs and out to our cars that were parked side by side. He unlocked his door, and opened it, before getting in he turned and gave me a tongue twisting kiss. "I love you baby"

I smiled "love you too, now go" I said as he got into his car and closed the door, started the car, and rolled the window down. I gave him a smile as I lifted Clooney's paw in a waving fashion "say bye to daddy" I said as Clooney started barking.

"See you Baby" Derek said as he threw the car in drive, and drove off.

"Well you guys Daddy's gone, that just leaves us" I said talking to Clooney and the baby. I got into my car, threw it in drive and drove out in the other direction to Kevin's house.

KEVIN'S HOUSE

"I had every intention on telling him Boobie, I did, but you should've heard him last night. He specifically said he didn't want children right now, soooo" I said to Kevin as we lay across his bed.

"Well Penny Pop that was his choice and he made it. So down the line he can't get upset because he didn't know about the baby."

"I mean yea he can, but I'll deal with that when I get there. But what I need to deal with is making a doctors appointment, to make sure everything is ok" I said as Clooney hopped off the bed, and begin walking around on the floor.

"Here, here's the phone. Make the appointment I'll go with you." Kevin said handing me the phone of his table.

"Ok ok. I'm about to call" I said as I picked up the phone book from off of Kevin's table in the room. I found the number to clinic and dialed the number.

"Hello how may I help you today" came a gruffy, agitated voice from the other end.

"Ugh hi my name is Penelope Garcia, and Im trying to make an appointment"

"Yea ok, well what is the problem" came her agitated reply.

"Um I've been feeling sick, like throwing up and having headaches, so I took a pregnancy test the other day -"

"Ok so you need to come in for a pregnancy test, and check up. We have an opening Thursday at twelve o'clock is that fine." She cut me off,

"Yes that's fine thank you so much" I said as I ended the call and put the phone book back where it was.

I let out a groan, and looked at Kevin "you know people like her should stay at home, when they don't feel like coming in to work. She was soooo rude, and it was called for."

"Hey that's how most people is. Maybe she has a long day. But anyway what did she say about the appointment."

"Um, I have an appointment Thursday twelve o'clock noon, they are going to give me another pregnancy test just to make sure, and I guess we'll go from there."

"Oh ok." He nodded his head. "Have you had anymore morning sickness" he asked.

"No not since yesterday, but I am hungry, oooh hey me and Derek had some left over Chinese food, want some" I said as I stood up from the bed.

"Yes of course, this was your guys second time eating Chinese food this week wasn't it"

"Yes must be my cravings, every type of food but Chinese and Mexican gets to me, so I just play it safe." I told him as we headed out of his room with Clooney behind us. "Hey after we eat I need to run to the store, Clooney has no food, no water dish, no nothing"

"Nooooo Derek took care all of that, it's all in my car he paid for everything."

"Is it weird that even though he just left I miss him like crazy, he said he'll back for our graduation, but that's all the way in December."I gave a small pout

"Penny Pop of course not, when you love someone, they could be gone for ten minutes and you are going to miss them. Come on I think we're going to have a BFF chill day, how does that sound." Kevin said throwing his arm around my shoulder.

"That sounds pretty damn awesome." I said and smiled at him.

"Chill day it is then."

We turned the music up on the stereo in the living room as we fixed the left over Chinese food. After we were done eating, we decided to bake cookies and brownies, another craving I guess, Kevin seemed to enjoy making them as much as I enjoyed eating them. We popped a movie into the VCR, and laid on his bed, and enjoyed the rest of our chill day.

*THURSDAY*

My morning sickness got worser as the days went by. It was a good thing that my doctors appointment was today. Accepting that Derek wasn't here anymore, was getting harder but with Kevin being here keeping me occupied, I've managed to kind of accept it. But there's a problem, my parents are coming home today, I'm going to have to tell them everything. Something I wasn't looking toward too.

"You ready Penny Pop" Kevin said as he walked into the room.

"Yea, I'm ready" I said as I got up from the bed, put my shoes on and grabbed my purse.

"How you feeling" he asked as we headed down the stairs.

"I don't know, I just feel like this isn't real, I've always imagined my life whenever I got pregnant and this isn't how I've imagined it. I wish I could've had the guts to tell Derek, but I didn't and that's something I gotta deal with. But I'm nervous, I'm slightly scared, and I'm slightly worried." I said as we got into my car, I started it up and headed off in the direction of the clinic.

"Nervous I can understand, but what are you scared and worried about" he said as he played with the dials on the radio.

"A number of things, for one I'm scared and worried for my child, what if something goes wrong, what if I do something wrong that could hurt the baby. Besides that I have no job to take care of a baby, I have no knowledge on anything baby related. And then who knows what my parents are going to say or do, they will not be happy. Oh and lets not forget, my baby's father doesn't even know about him or her, this isn't the right way to do this and it scares the hell out of me."

"I understand all that, just know that you're not alone through this. I'm going to be the best uncle, or auntie, to this baby that I can be" he said and I couldn't help but laugh.

"Well you're going to have a lot of responsibility, being uncle or auntie, and godfather or godmother." I smiled over at him

"Wow thanks Penny Pop, I would love to"

"I mean you're the only person I could ever in trust my child's life with if something ever happen to me" I told him as I pulled into the parking lot of the clinic and parked. I let out a breath "whelp we're here, lets go see this little bundle of joy" I said as I rubbed my belly.

"Looking like a natural already" Kevin replied as we stepped out of the car, and headed into the clinic.

I've always saw clinics on movies and tv's but I've never actually been in one before. I looked around, there wasn't many people in here, let alone my age. Me and Kevin walked over to the desk, where a short, plump, long haired woman sat seated in her chair looking at her computer.

"Hi how may I help you today" she said as she turned away from the computer and faced me.

"Um my name is Penelope Garcia, I made an appointment, for a pregnancy test" I told her

"If you could just fill this sheet out" she said as she handed me a short piece of paper. "And put it into the basket, a doctor will see you shortly" see said, as she went back to typing on the computer

I filled out the piece of paper before sitting it into the basket, before me and Kevin turned and headed to a empty seat. "Wow I guess I'm lucky there isn't a lot of people in here today" I told Kevin

"Yea that'll make this quicker." He said, as I took another look around. "Hey Pen, may I ask a question"

"Sure Boobie what's up" I said as we sat down.

"If Derek is going to be visiting you, you still have a couple of months to go, how are you going to hide this from him. I mean to me you're already showing."

"I mean we can already tell that I'm not getting bigger in the stomach area, I'm getting bigger in the thighs and hips, so hopefully he won't notice, but if he suspects it, I'm going to have to tell him, I guess, it's something I will have to deal with once I get there." I said just as a middled age woman came and took a seat by me.

"Hello" she said

"Hi" I said back as she smiled at me.

"I couldn't help but hear up there, you're pregnant congratulations, you two make a cute couple, but heaven sakes you two look mighty young, to be having a kid" she laughed

I gave her a look before giving a sarcastic laugh "um yea"

"Sooo I'm right, was this like forced or something. And I'm not talking about rape or anything, I'm talking about with you guys being so young and all, do you have to force him to stick around, and come to doctor appointments, stuff like that."

Is this lady really this naive. Who was she to judge me, and what I'm doing. People like this really gets to me, I can't believe she's judging me right now. "Listen lady, you really shouldn't be in my business, but for your information, he's not the baby's father. The baby's father doesn't know, and that's all I'm telling you, now if you wouldn't mind leaving me alone. You really shouldn't be in other people's business, how would you like it if I was to get all into your personal business. You wouldn't like that would you, I'm three months pregnant with crazy mood swings I'd advise you to leave me the hell alone, thank you."

Her mouth feel open, and closed before she started to stutter for words. "Ok ok ok I'm sorry " she said as she got up and moved to another seat.

"What the hell was her problem" Kevin asked, as I let out a breath and tried to calm myself.

"I don't know, but she was working my nerves" I said just as the door opened, and a nurse stepped out

"Penelope Garcia" she called out

"That's you, do you want me to come back with you" Kevin asked as I stood up.

"Would you Boobie" I asked him

"Of course, that's what I'm here for" he said as he stood up, and we walked over to the nurse.

"Hello come on back" she said as she opened the door and held it as we walked through. She led us to an empty room where she took my weight, and checked my blood pressure before telling us that a doctor would be in shortly, and leaving out.

"Soooo are the nerves still there" Kevin asked, as he picked up a pamphlet, and skimmed through the pages.

"No not really, I'm actually excited now." I shrugged "I just want to see and hear him or her. I'm just, I don't know considering the situation, I'm happy, I guess. I just wish I could talk to Derek."

"That's good, so have you talked to Derek, since he left"

"I talked him when he made it to Chicago Tuesday morning, he said he doesn't officially start the academy until, next month, he's just doing paper work and all that now." I said.

"I bet his mom and sister is sooo happy he's home" Kevin smiled

"Yea I actually talked to Dessireè on the phone, she's like uber cute. She took the phone from Derek, and started asking me all of these questions, she asked me if I was Derek's girlfriend, which I laughed off and told her that we were just best friends and she said good because Derek is a jerk, and that she's only looking out for me" I laughed just thinking about that call.

"How old is Derek sister's" he asked as he looked up from the pamphlet.

"Sarah's twenty eight and Dessireè is fourteen"

"Wow I know she's really happy he's home"

"Yea I mean Derek's the only male figure she has, she was three when their dad died, she didn't really know him, so to her Derek is like her dad." I told him as there was a knock on the door. "Come in!" I called out.

The door opened, and a tall, blonde haired woman entered "hello Penelope, I'm Dr. Benita Jackson, how are you feeling today" she said coming over to shake mines and

Kevin's hand before taking a seat.

"Hi I'm ok"

"That's good" she said looking down at her clip board "so it says here that you are coming in for a pregnancy test"

"Um Kinda of I really came in for one of those ultrasound thingys."

"Ok so you've already confirmed it, did you visit a previous doctor, if so may I have the name of the doctor."

"No, I was actually having extreme morning sickness, so I took three different home pregnancy test and they all said positive" I said

"Well that's good, lets see what's going on in that belly of yours, shall we." She said as she stood up and grabbed the ultrasound machine, and rolled it over closer to the bed, and then she began putting gloves on "Penelope how old are you" she asked, as she started up the machine.

"I've just turned eighteen."

"Ok, will you lift your shirt for me" she said, as she wrote something into her clipboard. I lifted my shirt and looked at Kevin who only smiled at me, as Dr. Jackson took a tube out the draw "ok Penelope, this is going to be kind of cold" she said as she squeezed the Jelly like substance onto my stomach as she began to rub it around on my stomach. Seconds later a loud beating sound flowed throughout the room, and a image showed up on the screen.

"What is that" Kevin said as he immediately stood up and came closer to me.

Dr. Jackson smiled up at him "that will be the baby's heartbeat, and if you look here" she said circling her finger on an area of the screen "that will be the baby"

"Wow!" I cried. This was the most amazing moment I have ever witness. Tears began forming in my eyes, I continued to stare at the screen.

"Judging by this picture I'll say you're about three months, give and take." Dr. Jackson said

"Can you tell if it's a boy or girl" Kevin asked

"Well no, not yet, you're not able to see the sex of the baby until the fifth or six month. So when you guys come back in three months, we will be able to tell if you two will be the proud parents of a baby girl or baby boy" she smiled

Me and Kevin began shaking our heads. "Oh no Dr. Jackson, Kevin isn't the father, he's my best friend"

"Oh I'm sorry I just assumed, I hope to meet the father one day" Dr. Jackson said.

"Yes well it complicated, but who knows, Dr. Jackson may I ask a question"

"Sure go ahead"

"Ok just by physically looking, at me, do you think I would carry, this baby in my mid section or in my thighs and stuff."

"Well Penelope everyone, pregnancies are different, I have seen a lot of patients come in who are three months pregnant and they are showing in the stomach area, but some come in at three months and they've gotten wider in the hips and thighs, so just judging off of that, and what I've seen and looking at you now, you seem to be carrying in the hip and thighs, you seem to be carrying down, instead of up. But things may change as the months go by."

"Oh ok, I understand"

"Ok Penelope" she said standing up and moving to one of the cabinets, and opening it. "These books" she said pulling them out of the cabinet. "Will help you through your pregnancy, they will let you know all about the right foods to eat, we you can and can not do while pregnant. They will tell you about the delivery process, they will even help you through the first year of your baby's life. So I want you to keep and read all of these books, I give them to all of my first time pregnant patients and they say these books help a lot, so please read them."

"Yes ma'am Dr. Jackson I will, thanks." I said grabbing the books out of her hand.

"Ok well Penelope I'm going to go and write you up an prescription, for some daily prenatal victims" She said coming back over to wipe the gel off my stomach, before tossing the rag and her gloves into the trash bin. Before leaving out of the room.

"Wowwww that was so unreal" I said as I pulled my shirt down, and sat up.

"Yes it was Penny Pop, you have a little you growing inside you. I'm happy I got to experience this with you" Kevin said and I looked at him when I heard his voice crack a little. Tears were beginning to fall from his eyes.

"Aww Boobie, why are you crying" I said wiping the tears away.

"Because, my best friend is having a baby, and it's such a nice feeling that I got to experience this happy moment with you. I'm just emotional I guess. And I know it's selfish but I'm glad Derek wasn't here, because I really enjoyed experiencing this with you."

"Hey even if Derek was here, I would've still wanted you to come" I told him as Dr. Jackson entered the room again.

"Penelope I've printed off a couple of copies of the ultrasound picture, and here is your prescriptions. Now if you have any problems or anything, you come back and see me other than that I'll see you in a month" she handed me the pictures and the prescription, as I hopped off the table.

"Thank you Dr. Jackson" I said as me and Kevin headed out the door, pass the waiting room and out to my car. "Well I guess we can stop by the drug store, but I also need to stop by my house to pick up some things" I said as we entered my car, and started it up.

"That's fine, Penny Pop" Kevin said as we exited the parking lot.

MY HOUSE

"Ok I just need to run in, check on things, grab a couple of things and we can go back to your place" I told Kevin as I opened the door to my house. I closed the door behind us, and me a Kevin walked around to make sure everything was intact throughout the house.

"Hey Penny Pop, you got a lot of messages on here" Kevin called out as he stood by the phone in the living room.

"It's probably just business or something, but I'll check it anyway" I said as I came into the living room.

I entered the password to check the voicemails, and pressed speaker phone. It was a couple of business calls like I expected, a couple from my parents telling me that they love me, and they would be home Friday. But what shocked me came after that message. It was messages from my brothers, they sounded frantic, telling me that I needed to call them.

"I wonder what's wrong" I said to Kevin as I picked up the phone and dialed my oldest brother Jasper's number.

It took him a while to finally answer, but when he finally did, he spoke with such hate and anger, "what the hell do you want"

"Weren't you the one who kept calling me I'm only returning your call." I said as I looked Kevin, and gave him a what the hell look.

"Where the hell were you yesterday!" He exploded.

"Whoa, I do not have to answer to you, it's none of your damn business where I was, now why in the hell do you keep calling here"

The next words that came out his mouth, hit me like a ton of bricks. "You wanna know why the hell I keep calling" he grounded out "I keep calling because your ass deserve to know that your parents are dead, and it's all your fault" he spit out.

I felt tears spring to my eyes, I couldn't breath, it felt like the world came to a sudden stop. "Whaatt do you mean dead" I said into the phone

"They left early to get back home to you, because they felt bad for leaving you. They didn't even make it half way back to San Francisco, before a drunk driver collided with them head on, they were rushed to the hospital, where they were pronounced dead at one-thirty p.m., they both lost a big amount of blood. And you want to know something."

"Whatttt." I cried into the phone

"This is all your fault, if you would've just put your stupid pride aside just for once, and brought your ass on this trip with them, they would still be here. Now my dad is dead because of you"

"Your dad. My mom is dead too -"

"Listen I don't want to hear all of that, their bodies have been flown to San Francisco, we will be there by Saturday, because we have plans and decisions to make. Bye" Jasper ended the call, as I took the phone from my ear, with all the bent up anger, and frustration I launched the phone across the room, it hit the nearest wall before shattering into pieces.

Kevin came over to me and grabbed me as I began sliding down the wall to the floor. "Come on Penny, take a seat, come on" he said as he started to rock and sooth me.

"Kevin my parents can't be dead, this has got to be some type of sick joke or something." I began shaking my head "Kevin I can't be in this house I need to get out of here" I said as I scrambled to my feet, grabbed my keys and headed out the door.

Kevin caught up to me before I could enter my car. "There's no way in hell I'm letting you drive in this condition, get in on the other side"

"I can drive my own damn self Kevinn!"

"I know Penny Pop just let me drive" He pleaded. I let out an aggravated sigh as I went around and got in on the other side.

KEVIN

The entire ride to my house, Pen was hysterically crying, but that's too be understood, she did just find out that her parents are dead. I'm going to be there for her through this, she doesn't need another person leaving her. I'm going to be there for her but I don't think I'm what she needs, she really needs her best best friend, here and as soon as I get home, and put her to bed I'm going to make that phone call.

We pulled up to my house and luckily my parents weren't at home, I would rather explain what happened in private so Penny won't have too. "Come on Penny, lets get you upstairs" I told her as I got out of the car. By this time Penny was no longer crying, but she was zombie like. Eyes straight ahead, mouth closed shut. She slowly opened the door, and slowly got out before dragging up the steps behind me into the house. "Do you want anything to eat" I asked her, in which she only she shook her head and dragged up the stairs, to my room. I followed her up to the room, I flipped the light switch on, in which she flipped it back off, luckily the shades were open and it was casting enough light into the room. She kicked her shoes off before getting into the bed, and faced towards the window and just stared out of it.

"Penny Pop, I'm going to let you get your rest, I'll be right downstairs if you need me" I told her as I went over and grabbed the phone. I gave one last look at Penelope before closing the door and headed downstairs.

I sat on the couch and look through the caller I.d. Until I found the number I was looking for. It was a couple of rings before they finally answered.

"Hello" came a female voice

"Hi um is Derek there" I asked

"Yes he is, please hold." She said before I heard her call out "Derek telephone!"

"Hello" came Derek's voice

"Derek. Penelope needs you" I said into the phone as a tear finally slipped from my eye.

"Why. What's wrong, is she ok" came his panic reply

"No, she's a wreck, she's completely shut down, she won't say anything, I do know what to do-" I began rushing the words out as more tears flowed out

"Whoa, whoa Kevin slow down, tell me what happened"

"Penelope parents are dead." I simply said and I heard Derek gasp through the phone.

"How, what happened"

"They were coming home early, because they felt bad for leaving here, they were in a head on collision with a drunk driver. Derek I don't know what to do she's completely shut down, and to make it worse her brothers are blaming her"

"Kevin, take a breath. I'm packing a bag right now, can you get me a plane ticket, for tonight or in the morning, it'll take longer if I drive."

"How am I supposed to get you a ticket, this quick"

"Hack the airlines or something I don't care just try and call me back, I'll be there even if I have to drive, can you handle her until I get there"

"I'll try"

"Ok Kevin call me back if you find me a ticket" After ending the call, I headed upstairs to the computer room. I went onto the airlines website, and within minutes I was hacked into its system. I quickly browsed through the flights. I finally found a passenger, that I felt could've waited an extra day before catching that flight, so I cancelled that flight, and rescheduled it for the day after tomorrow, and booked Derek a flight that leaves out a nine in the morning.

I picked the phone up and dialed Derek's number again, he immediately answered "did you find one"

"Yes, I cancelled a passenger flight and rescheduled it for a later date, so I booked you a flight it leaves out at nine in the morning"

"Ok good that's about a three hour flight, thanks Kevin. How's she doing"

"I don't know, I haven't been back in there, she's just laying in bed staring out the window, in the dark. I'm just trying to give her some space, but I'll go check on her, hold on" I said as I got out the chair and headed down the hall to my room. I slowly opened the door, and there was a little snore coming from the bed. "She's actually sleeping" I whispered as I silently closed the door and headed back downstairs.

"Well that's good, she'll probably sleep for a while. Hey what did you say earlier that her brothers are blaming her for this"

"They say if she would've just put her pride aside and came on the trip, their parents wouldn't have had to leave early, and they would still be here"

I heard him groan through the phone "damn and she's probably thinking their right. Well are they even bringing their asses here to check on her"

"Ha yea right, they are coming here because, their parents body's are being flown here, I really don't think they care about her at all."

"Hopefully I'll be there before they get here, don't let her know that I'm coming its only going to make her upset, I'll let you know when my plane lands."

"Ok and I'll come pick you up"

"No I'll take a cab, don't leave her alone in the house, and thanks man for calling me, I'll see you tomorrow, take care of my girl for me"

"Always" I said as I ended the call. I rubbed my hand over my head, as I took a seat on the couch and put my head in my hands. I don't know how, Pen is going to get through this I just hope she do.


	7. Chapter 7

Sending Up

PEN

I awoke to the sun shining through the window, promises of a better and brighter day for everyone... Everyone but me, that is. I turned and faced away from the window as the reminder of yesterday flooded back to me, and once again the tears started to fall.

I can't believe my parents are gone, and it's my fault. My parents lives were taking in a quick instance, by a drunk driver. and because of that same drunk driver, I will never feel their warm embrace around me ever again, I will never hear that special laugh of my dad's again, I will never walk into the kitchen and see my mom cooking over a hot stove again. I will never have anybody who would love me as much as they did. Life as I know it, is over for me. All the people I love has left me, and now I'm alone. I have no family, how am I going to make it through this. I cried harder as I slid further down into the bed.

A couple of minutes later, I heard talking from downstairs, I passed it off as being Kevin and his parents. I soon heard the stairs creak, and voices getting closer. Not wanting to be bothered I threw the covers over my head, just as the door opened. From under the covers I could tell that they turned the lights on.

"Hey Penny Pop, I got someone who wants to see you" came Kevin's voice as I felt two dips on the bed as they sat down. Even knowing that Kevin and his parents were here, I didn't want to talk to anyone else parents, but mine. I felt Kevin pull the covers away from me, and I closed my eyes tighter hoping that they would go away.

"Hey Baby, you gonna open your eyes for me." Came a deep soft whisper. I knew that voice from anywhere, It wasn't Kevin and his parents that were talking downstairs, it was Kevin and Derek. "Kevin will you give us a minute" Derek said.

"Yea sure I'll be downstairs, I have to make a call" I felt Kevin get up and I heard the door close as he left out.

"Hey you going to look at me" I heard Derek say, as I felt his hand cuff my cheek.

"No because if I open my eyes there's a chance you're not here" I said.

"Baby I'm right here, if you just open your eyes you will see that. I'm right here baby just open them" I heard him plead.

I slowly allowed my eyes to open, and as I looked at him, the tears quickly fell. He was really here, he came all the way from Chicago, because I needed him. "Derek... My my my"

He quickly wrapped his arms around me "I know baby you don't have to say it, I know baby"

I cried onto his shoulder, as I began to shake. "Their gone, their gone, and it's all my fault."

"Hey it is not your fault, ok, it's that stupid asshole of a driver fault."

"But Derek, if I wasn't so god damn stupid I could've went on that trip with them, and they wouldn't have wanted to leave early to get back home to me, they've would've never been on that road, they would've still been here!" I cried out as I punched at his chest. "I have lost the only people who really loved me."

"You know that's not true, Kevin loves you, I love you -"

"No you don't. And to think that I've lied to my parents for four years, just to be with you and then you up and leave me, that's not love. No one but my mom and my dad loves me, and I. Don't love anybody but them" I said as I pushed away from Derek got out of bed, slipped on my shoes and headed out of the bedroom door.

As he called out "baby wait!" But I kept walking down the stairs, past Kevin who was sitting on the couch, grabbed my keys off the table by the door, and with a slam of the door and Kevin and Derek calling behind me, I got into my car, locked the door, as they ran over towards it. Threw it into reverse, and drove away.

DEREK

"Dammit Kevin, where could she be." I asked Kevin as I paced Kevin's living room. "It's been over three hours since she stormed out" we decided it would be best for Penelope to have time for herself, but we didn't think she would be gone this long.

"I don't know Derek. I know she hasn't went back to the house, so I have no idea where she could be."

"Are there any family places or spots her and her family use to go to when she was little."

"Oh shit yea, her dad owned a little pond, and pond house over on 8th street, thats the only place she could've gone."

"8th street I know exactly where that's at, I'm going to go see if I could find here, you stay here in case she comes back. I'm taking a cab." I told him as I hurried out the door, and waited till I saw a cab and I hailed it. It came to a stop, I hopped in gave him the address, and as he drove, and I sent a silent wish that my baby was ok, wherever she's at.

It didn't take long for the cab driver to reach the destination, I paid him and got out the car, and sure enough Pens car was sitting, parked on the side of the road. I began walking towards the pond house, the lights in the pond house were off. I turned left and then right until I heard the flow of water. I began walking towards the sound, I walked around back and there was the pond, along with Penelope, sitting on a wooden bench.

I walked over towards her, put my hands on her shoulder, and as I reaction I got nothing, no jump, no stiffness. "Baby -"

"Why the hell are you here. Why did Kevin tell you how to find me" she said with so much anger and hatred. "I left so I could get away from you."

I took a seat next to her "Pen look, I understand, how you're feeling right now-"

She furiously shook her head "Don't give me that speech you don't have any idea how I'm feeling." She barked out.

As she said that it stung me, like a bee sting. I. Of everyone know what she's going through I've went through it. "Pen how could you say that, I've lost my dad, I of everyone understands what you're going through."

"Yea. But did you lose both parents. Did you lose you're mom and your dad. Don't you still have at least one of your parents. Don't you still have at least one parent who you can to and get advice from. Don't you still have one parent who can shower with love." She said as I realized she right I do have those things. "I thought so. So until you have lost both of your parents, you can't say you understand where I'm coming from." She said as tears fell.

"Baby you're right, I never thought of it like that, I'm sorry. But you have to know that you don't have to go through this alone. I'm here, Kevin's here, and we both love you, I wouldn't have gotten on that plane, and rushed here, if I didn't. I don't want you to shut down and shut me out. I need you to talk to me, I need to know what's going on in your mind, so that I can help you. I know it's hard for you, but believe me it will get easier, all you have to do is think about the good times. Just talk to me Pen."

For some time we just sat in silence, until I noticed her arms drop and heard he let out a sigh.

"Derek my parents are gone, and my last time talking to them, I was lying to them." She scoffed "I can't believe their gone, I had sooo much I was getting ready to tell them, I've put telling them things off for later days, and I know later days aren't promised, but I've never thought that would apply to my parents. I wasn't ready for them to leave"

"I know baby, no one is ever ready for people they love to leave, but that's life and all we can do is try remember the good times. But Baby want to know what I've come to learn" I asked as she nodded her head, and I put my hand under her chin and slowly turned her head towards me. "Baby what I've come to learn is that our loved ones may not be here with us physically but they will be right here" I told her as I pointed to her heart.

She nodded her head as she threw her arms around me. "Thank you" she said.

For a couple of moments I just held her as she let out her tears, and anger. I know that I haven't really made a break through with her, and maybe she isn't completely ready to face reality, but either way I'm going to be here. "Hey baby what do you say we get you back to Kevin's place, he's probably worried sick about you" she nodded her head and handed me her keys, as we got up and headed towards the car.

KEVIN'S HOUSE

"Oh god you found her" Kevin exclaimed as he opened the front door. Penelope walked into his waiting open arms.

"Sorry Kevin" I heard Penelope say.

"Don't be, just don't you ever have me worried like that again. How are you feeling" he asked her.

"I'm ok, I think I'm just going to head up, I want to take a shower, clear my head a little." She said

"Ok, I will fix you a little snack, how about that" Kevin asked her.

"Thanks Kevin, can you bring me up a bottle of water too please."

"Yea sure" Kevin said as Pen gave him a kiss on the cheek and walked over and kissed my lips, and turned and headed upstairs.

I followed Kevin into the kitchen to help him prepare Pen's snack. He started going around the kitchen pulling out the things he would need.

"Hey Derek" he said

"Yea what's up Kevin"

"Ok. So I didn't want to tell you this especially with Pen in ear shot, but her brothers called, and they said that she need to be at the house, soon. They sounded very pissed off to know that she has been staying here instead of at home, where they think she was. I didn't want to tell her, so I thought, I thought -"

"Kevin that's fine I'll tell her, but you're going too, she will need both of us there."

"Yea but Derek, do you think that's a good idea, I mean her brothers don't know about you -"

"Listen Kevin there was only two people who I gave a damn about if they found out, and that was her parents. Her brothers can fuck off, I'm going to be there with her through this, whether they like it or not. Now give me a minute to go up and tell her" I said as I heard the shower cut off.

"Ok I'll finish fixing her snack, and I'll bring it up." Kevin said, as I turned and headed upstairs.

PEN

I turned off the water as I stepped out of the shower. I dried off and put on a pair of sweats and and a shirt. I headed out of the bathroom, and headed into Kevin's room. Trying to keep my mind off of things for just a couple of minutes, I turned on the stereo in Kevin's room, and sat down onto the bed.

"Hey baby" I heard Derek say from the door, I turned my head and looked at him.

I gave a small smile "hey" I said to him.

"How was your shower" he said as he came into the room, and came over and sat with his back against the headboard, and stretched his legs out onto the bed and patted the spot between his legs.

I moved over to him with my back against his chest "it was ok"

"Well that's good." He said as his hands began to rub up and down my arms. "Listen, ok, don't get tensed or all worked up, but your brothers called, and they want you to see you at the house."

*PEN*

Even though he said don't get tensed or worked up, I immediately stiffened under his touch. "Derek, No. I don't want to see them, I can't see them -" I began shaking my head frantically "I'm not going"

"Baby, baby breath, come on calm down" he said as I began crying. "Hey listen to me ok, you know that this was bound to happen, but you won't be doing this alone, me and Kevin will be right there with you. Ok."

"Derek if I go see them, they are only going to gang up on me, And blame this on me."

"And that's why me and Kevin will be there, ok. I promise you all you have to do is tell me that you're ready to go and I will take you out of there, but baby you need to go. You have to face them and that way you can put an end to this.

I slowly nodded my head, as I knew the words that Derek was saying was true. I do need to talk to them, and not to reconcile with them. I'm only agreeing to meet them out of respect for my mom and dad, I need to plan a place for their final resting place, they deserve that, and I'm not letting the four of them stop me from making sure they have that. "Ok I'll go." I said as Derek leaned down and kissed the top of my head.

"Ok, but if you want to leave you just say the word, and I'll get you out of there." He said just as Kevin emerged into the room carrying two plates and a bottle of water.

"Penny Pop I've made us some snacks" he said as he came over and put the plates down onto the bed "I left a plate downstairs, I'll be right back" he said as he turned and headed back towards the door.

"Kevin wait I'll get it, come have a seat" Derek said as he moved from behind me, and stood and headed out the door as Kevin came and sat on the bed.

"Here you have to take this" Kevin said handing me my vitamin pill, and the bottle of water.

I quickly popped the pill into my mouth, and swallowed it down with the water. "Thanks Boobie, I was wondering how I was going to take it with Derek being here."

"Don't worry I got you. Pen my parents wanted me to tell you, sorry for your lost, and that you're more than welcome to stay here as long as you want."

I nodded my head "where are they anyway" I asked him.

"They are stuck in New York with Bridgette, they don't know when they would be home."

He said as I nodded my head, just as Derek came back into the room. He put the plate down before coming back to sit behind me, like we were before. "I don't know what I would do without you guys being here." I said to them as we began eating the snacks Kevin had prepared.

After eating, we all got into my car as Derek drove us to the house. When we finally pulled up there was four parked cars lined up in front of the house. "So they all couldn't have just took one car" I said as Derek pulled into the driveway, and shut the engine off.

"Ok baby remember if you want to leave just say it." Derek said as we got out of the car.

"I know" I said as I took the keys from Derek, so that I could open the door, I took a deep breath before walking inside. "Wow I can actually feel the difference in walking through the door, reality has really set in my mom and dad aren't here anymore." I said as Kevin closed the door behind us.

"Oh now you want to show up" came Jasper's voice as we walked into the living room.

Sitting on the couches in the living room were my brothers Jasper my oldest brother, Jacob my next oldest brother, Jake and Jax my twin brothers.

"Where the hell were you" Jacob said.

"Look I didn't come here to listen to you guys yell at me, you guys do not have the right to question me, and I don't have to answer to you guys, I don't even know you guys like that, for you to be questioning me."

"We have every damn right, when your the reason our father was fucking killed, now where the hell were you!" Jasper yelled as he slammed his fist on the edge of the couch.

"It wasn't my fault, I wasn't the drunk driver behind the wheel of the other car, so don't you Dare! Blame me."

"Oh don't give us that bullshit, my dad wouldn't have never left that early, if he wasn't feeling sorry for leaving your ass here. You're ass could've came with them and maybe my dad would still be alive." Jasper argued back

"He wasn't only your dad he was my dad too! And if they would've asked me to come along I would've went, but they didn't because they knew that you assholes would've treated me like shit. So why would they have asked me to go or better yet why would I have came." I threw back at him.

"Why didn't your mom just stay at home with you, she was only in the way, she created fucking problems for us ever since y'all asses moved in here." Jake said, with a shake of his head.

"Yea we told dad plenty of times he need to drop the bitch like the gold digging slut she was" Jax said.

After hearing him saying that, I quickly charged towards him, where he was standing by the fireplace, I raised my hand and very hard I hit him across his face. I felt Derek and Kevin grab my arms as they pulled me back. Derek wrapped his arms around me as he pulled me to chest.

"YOU BITCH!" Jax's called out as I struggled to get out of Derek's arms, but he only tightened his grip around me.

"Calm down baby, stop struggling" Derek said as I continued to try and get out of his arms. But with no luck I couldn't get out so I stopped trying. But still the rage and hatred, was building up inside of me.

"And who the fuck are you!" Jasper said, as he stared Derek up and down.

"I happen to be the man who would beat all four of your asses if y'all don't watch how y'all talk to her." Derek said.

"So you're the one she's been whoring around with, hmmph, you look like a grown ass man, what the hell are you doing with her young ass!" Jacob said

"I am I grown ass man, and I'm a grown ass man whose about to whoop y'all asses. Didn't I say watch how you talk about her. And for your information she wasn't whoring around with anyone." Derek defended me.

"Derek you don't have to explain our relationship to them, it's none of their concern." I told him.

"Whatever, hell can we just get this over with, I'm tired of seeing her ass." Jasper said as he pointed towards the staircase "listen we have a lawyer coming over who's going to go over some things. But until then you can head upstairs and pack your shit, cause your not staying in our fathers house."

I heard Kevin scoff, as I just shook my head. "What makes you think that she's the one who is having to leave." Kevin asked.

"Kevin. It is Kevin right, why would my dad leave the house to her, instead of his real kids. Our dad wasn't that stupid" Jax said

"And Kevin this really doesn't pertain you, so why don't you fuck off." Jack said to Kevin, just as there was a knock on the door.

"I'll get it" Kevin said as he turned and headed towards the the door.

"Hello my name is Patricia Lewis, I am your parents personal lawyer, and I was also very close friends of you guys mother" she said as she came into the living room, suitcase in hand. "Now lets get right into business shall we." She said as she opened her suitcase and pulled out a folder.

I couldn't help but become emotional as she pulled out a folder that was labeled "WILL", I mean damn our parents have only been dead for a day, and already their plotting to get their hands on their things. "This is bullshit!" I scoffed as a tear escaped my eye.

"Is there something wrong Penelope." Patricia spoke up as she moved the rim of her glasses to the tip of her nose.

"Hell yes there's a problem. My parents haven't even been laid to rest yet, and they are already plotting a way to get their hands on my moms things.!" I told her.

"Hey! I can give a damn about your mom's shit. I just want to make sure my dad didn't leave anything to you that you didn't deserve." Jasper said sending a glare in my direction.

"This is fucking ridiculous. I mean come on, I can give a damn about all this material shit, all I want to do is make sure I have some where to lay my parents, where they can rest peacefully." I said.

"YOU CAN LAY YOUR MOM, IN A TRASH BAG FOR ALL I CARE, BUT YOU HAVE NO SAY SO IN WHERE MY DAD IS LAID!." Jasper exploded.

"Ok listen guys, please listen to me. All you guys need to sit down and take a breath. I know this is a very tough time for all of you, but you guys know your parents wouldn't be happy with how you're going about this." Patricia said. "Now we need to finish this business, Penelope sweetheart will you please come sit with me, please." She asked as she patted the empty spot next to her on the couch.

"No I'm ok right here" I said with a shake of my head.

"Penelope sweetheart, I'm trying to make this easiest as possible, but I can not do that without you participating." Patricia said

"What damn difference does it make, if I sit or I stand! It's not going to make this any easier for me, I could care less about what that Will say, I don't care who gets what and who doesn't get what. I don't care!" I said.

"Ok ok Penelope, I understand. I'm sorry -"

"Just please get it over, I'm ready to get out of here." I cut her off, and I heard groans come from my brothers, and I shot them a glare.

"Ok so, you guys, a couple of years ago you're parents came into my office, and we drew up a Will, in which I will be reading from today. They didn't want you guys to fight and argue over things, they only wanted you to come together in times like these. I have two different wills I will be reading from today, we will not be getting too formal and we will not get too long winded. I will read from you guys mothers first.

She flipped the folder open and began reading. "In the reading of my last will and testament, I Martha Anne Garcia, hereby leave my entire funds and businesses to my daughter Penelope Anna Garcia. Also to my daughter I leave a savings account of $12,570, that can be spent on her choosing, also to my daughter I would like to leave to her all the receiving's from my business and magazine, it would be her decision to make if she wants to continue or to end them. And to my four step sons, I leave to you, four arces of land that my father use to own. Use this land to build something you guys will enjoy. I also would love to leave all of my kids, my love and my heart. And Penelope your mother leaves you this envelope, now I don't know what's in the envelope, but whenever your ready, you open it ok."

She concluded as she stopped and handed me the envelope, then looked at each of us, as she caught her breath. "So does everyone understand." She asked

"What I don't understand is why in the hell did she leave us some stupid land. We don't want no damn land we don't even stay here." Jasper said.

I scoffed. "She didn't have to leave your ungrateful asses anything, that land means a lot to my mom, and plus its not even in San Francisco, it's in Los Angeles, it happens to be on Sunset Boulevard. So if you assholes aren't planning on using it for anything I'll be happy to take it off your hands."

"What the hell are we supposed to do with fucking land -"

"Do Not Start." Patricia said cutting off Jax from speaking. "You guys will use that land to build something that you guys love, whether it's a house or a music shop or a clothing store or whatever. Martha left the land for you guys to fulfill your dreams, and that's what you guys will use it for."

I let out a groan, I was getting tired of all the BS my brothers were bringing to this, I really just want to get out of this house, away from them. I don't care about all of this. "Derek can we go please" I said as I looked up at him.

"Are you sure, you don't want to hear you dads will." He said.

I shook my head no "no not like this, I don't want to do it this way, if they are going to have a problem with everything, I rather just remove myself from this."

"Ok baby lets go" he said grabbing my hand.

"Wait Penelope, I have a couple more things to read over." Patricia said as Kevin, Derek, and I turned and headed for the door.

I stopped and turned back to her "Listen, I'm sorry but right now I'm not ready to hear or do this. It's so disrespectful for them to act this way, right now, and our parents aren't even buried yet. I'm not going to sit here and listen to it, but you guys can carry own."

"Well can I at least visit you after the funeral" she asked.

"What funeral, we haven't even planned a funeral." I growled out.

"Your parents has it all set up in the will. Everything is set up for this Saturday, everyone will meet here, and go to the church. It's all paid for, your parents didn't want you guys to stress over anything. Your brothers confirmed all the plans and details over the phone, this morning." She said flipping the folder open to the pages, where it showed that they had indeed confirmed it.

I scoffed "you make it seem like some damn party event, is this fun for you or something."

"Penelope I'm only trying to make this easier for you, I know how you must feel, and I'm looking out for you because I know your parents would want me too. You know what how about this I will fax you over a copy of the will, and all the files, that way you can read it whenever you get ready, I think that would be best."

I groaned, and nodded my head "whatever" I said and with that, we turned and headed out the door, into the car where Derek, got into the drivers seat, and pulled away from the house.

"Babe are you ok" he asked me.

I nodded my head "as ok as I can be in this situation. It just got to me that our parents died not even a whole day ago, and already those jackasses got a lawyer reading the will, already confirmed plans and details about the funeral, without talking to me about it."

"Yes that was crazy Penny, they were more concerned with what they were getting from the will, than anything" Kevin said.

"Yes and see they were so damn disrespectful, I hate those stupid ass jerks." I said as tears rolled down my face. "I just want all this to be over."

"We know, Pen, we know" Derek and Kevin said at the same time, as I laid my head against the headrest and stared out the window, at the passing street. Sending a silent prayer up to God, that he will help me move and pass on through this.


	8. Chapter 8

IT JUST CAN'T BE

"Ok Baby, just remember that I'm going to be right there besides you. You don't have to put on this tough big girl front for anybody. This is a hard time for you, and everyone will understand. Ok" Derek said as we stood upstairs in my bedroom, as everyone gathered downstairs, preparing to load into the limos and head off to the funeral.

"Thanks baby you know just what to say. I'm going to try and stay strong through this but, it's going to be hard." I said as I laid my head onto his chest.

"Yea I know baby, but I will tell you like my mom told me, when my dad died. Your mom and dad, are looking down onto you smiling. They know that there physical time is up here, but they know they will still lead and guide you through the rest of your life. So just know that and you will get through this, and I'm not leaving your side until your ready, for me too."

"Thank you, I love you" I said and I leaned up to give him as kiss.

"I love you too baby" he said. Just as there was a knock on the door.

"Yes!" I called out just as the door opened, and in stepped Kevin in his all black suit.

"Hey Penny Pop, how you feeling" he said coming over and hugged me.

"Ugh,now,I'm ok, I guess I'm going to try to get through this. It's going to be a long day." I said.

"Yes it is. But I came up here to tell you that we are ready to leave. They said the first limo are for us, and your mom step sister. The second limo is for your dad brothers, and your brothers. And everyone else will follow in their cars." Kevin informed us.

"Ok, I wish me and my brothers could at least get along for today, but I know there's no chance of that happening now. Especially because of what happened yesterday." I said as I laughed and shook my head.

"What happened baby" Derek asked.

I laughed "what didn't happen, yesterday Patricia, faxed me over a copy of the will, but I didn't read it, I couldn't read it. But anyway my brothers called over, and they were pissed off, they were cussing me out, and saying that I didn't deserve the shit that was left to me, and I didn't know why. Until they told me that Dad left the house to me instead of them."

"Well Penny Pop isn't that the fair and right thing to do. I mean your brothers doesn't even stay here, why would they even need the house, you still need somewhere to stay, this is the right thing to do." Kevin said.

"Kevin, you know that, Derek knows that, and I know that, but they don't. They only wanted the house because it was their house before me and my mom moved in. But listen we really should be heading down, the family is probably waiting." I said as I looped my arm through Derek's arm, and Kevin looped his arm through mines, and we headed downstairs, and out the door into the awaiting limo.

As the limo driver closed the door behind us, Me, Derek, and Kevin got situated into our seats opposite, my mother's step sister.

"Hello Penelope Dear, how are you feeling" my auntie asked, as I heard her sniffle.

I let out a breath, and shook my head "huh, I'm trying to stay strong, calm and collected. I'm trying to only think of good times right now. Hopefully I can at least make it through the day."

"Well sweetheart you know I'm here, and I'm glad you have two fine young gentlemen, here with you today."

"Yes I am, and I don't think I've formally introduce you guys. But this is my best friend Kevin Lynch" I said tapping Kevin's arm. "And this is my boyfriend Derek Morgan" I said squeezing Derek's hand "you guys this is my aunt Meredith, she stays in Phoenix Arizona."

"Wow It's really nice to meet you both. But Penelope dear your mom has always mentioned, that you had a boyfriend, but she always said that Kevin was your boyfriend, she never mentioned a Derek in your life." She said.

"Yes well, it's really complicated." I told her.

"Well it'll help us keep our minds off things for a little while, and I'm interested, so care to explain." She pushed. If I knew anything about my aunt, I knew that when something caught her interest, that she didn't know about, she would find out.

I looked at Derek, who only nodded his head, as a signal for me to tell her. "Um well ok, my parents didn't know I was dating Derek. I never told them, we have been sneaking around for four years, and Kevin has kind of been my pretend, boyfriend. I've even stayed with Derek at his place while my parents were out of town, and we really, really love each other." I said as I begin smiling, the first real genuine smile, that I've smiled all morning.

"Well I can see that, but you say you've stayed at his apartment, Derek if you don't mind me asking, how old are you." Meredith asked Derek.

"Um I'm twenty one, I'll be twenty two next month." Derek answered.

"Oh wow, um ok. Penelope how old were you when you guys first met." She asked.

Wow talk about third degree. "I was fourteen going on fifteen, when we met, and he was eighteen going on nineteen. Aunt Meredith, you're the only grown up who knows about this, I don't want you judging me off of this" I told her.

She shook her head, and gave a short laugh "Oh no no no, Penelope sweet heart I'm not judging you,I have no room to judge you. It's just that this reminds me so much of myself, let me tell you something, I was a fourteen year old freshman in high school, and I was in a very, very long term relationship with a twenty three year old student teacher. I introduced him to my parents, and they hated him." She said laughing. "They ended up kicking me out of the house, and I stayed with him, lets just say those were the best times of my high school life, we were so in love, and we didn't care, that we had to hide it from the rest of the world as long as we had each other, that's all that matters. I missed games, prom, homecomings and everything else because I wanted to only be with him, and I was perfectly fine with that. So you see honey I have no room to judge you, I've done the very same thing you guys are doing." She smiled. "I don't pay attention to age, in a relationship, as long as two people love each other, I will be happy for them anyway." She said.

"Auntie Meredith, what ever happened to the guy your talking about." I asked her.

"Well, um once I turned eighteen, I ended up pregnant, we had a very beautiful baby girl, we ended up getting married on my nineteenth birthday, happiest day of my life, and a few years later, in a blink of an eye he was gone, shot dead during a robbery. Wrong place, wrong time."

I gasped "oh wow Aunt Meredith, I never knew that. My mom never spoke about it."

"Yes well your mother wasn't very fond of my relationship with Angelo, towards the end. In the beginning she use to help my sneak out and everything, she use to cover for me for curfew, she use to lie to our parents, for me so that I wouldn't get in trouble. But towards the end, I stopped coming around, and I totally forgot about her once I had the baby, so she hated Angelo, but if I was happy so was she. So you see if you would've told your mom, she would've understood." She said.

"Yes I see that know, I wish I would've told her. I hated lying to her, about it. She met Derek once, I had the chance to introduce him as my boyfriend, but I was to scare so I just introduced him as Kevin's friend."

"Hey Penny, your parents are looking down at you guys right now, believe me they know." She said as the limos came to a stop, and the engine was turned off. "Well it looks like we're here my darlings, I want you to remember that your parents loved you, and their right up there looking over you"

The door to the limo, opened and the driver held the door, as we filed out the car. "Remember baby, I'm right here okay." Derek said as he grabbed hold of my hand.

"Yea me too, Penny Pop" Kevin said, as he kissed the top of my head.

"Thanks you guys, it means a lot to me that, your here." I told them.

"Come on Penelope sweetheart, we have to get inside" Meredith said as she motioned for us to follow her.

I let out a breath as the doors to the church were open, and we walked in. I tried to not look to the front of me because I already knew what was ahead of, I looked at the wall, I looked at my feet, I looked everywhere, but even that didn't help, because once we came to a stop I had to look.

In front of me was a gold casket, that held my oh so beautiful mother in it. She was dressed in her favorite all white gown, and her makeup was beautiful. I touched the rim of the casket as tears sprung to my eyes, and my sobs became harder. "I love you mommy" I mumbled as I kissed my hand and touched the casket. I just stood there for a moment, hoping that maybe just maybe my mother eyes would open, or maybe her lips would curl up and I could see her smile one more time.

With no such luck, I felt Derek hand come to the small of my back as he coaxed me back into reality "Come on baby" Derek said as we moved down to the other side, where, a simple black casket was sitting there, that held the body of my father.

I touched his casket the same way that I did my mom 's and mumbled the same "I love you dad" to him. Before turning and heading back to our seats, in front row on my mother side. More people came up to view the bodies. People came up to show respect to the family, and shook all of our hands.

Soon the preacher came and took his stand behind the podium. "Let me start off by saying, to the families, and friends in here today, I am so sorry for your lost of these two wonderful, and magnificence people. Who lives were taken away way to soon.

Now with that being said I would take nothing away from the grief you feel today. I would not say to you that everything is all right. Because it's not and you know it. Your hurt. And we know you will hurt for a long time. God made us so that we can have relationships with one another and when that relationship is lost we feel pain. You have lost a loved one - and it hurts.

Yet, I would like to speak a word of comfort today. It comes from John 14:1-6, where it says;

Let not your heart be troubled; believe in God, believe also in Me. In My Father's house are many dwelling places; if it were not so, I would have told you; for I go to prepare a place for you. And if I go and prepare a place for you, I will come again, and receive you to Myself; that where I am there you may be also. And you know the way I am going. Thomas said to Him, "Lord, we do not know where You are going, how do we know the way?" Jesus said to him, I am the way, the truth and the life; no on comes to the Father, but through Me.

From this passage of scripture I find three thoughts of comfort, but I will only read one for you today.

The first is that peace is promised. Notice the words "Let not you heart be troubled; believe in God, believe also in Me". Yes, I know that today is a day of sadness - a day of grief, a day of mourning, yet even in the midst of this you can have peace. Why? Because we have faith - we believe. We believe that even in the midst of the storm - even in the valley of the shadow of death there can be a peace that pass all understanding - because we know that God is with us. The 23rd Psalm says that too, doesn't it. "Yea though I walk through the valley of the shadow of death I will fear no evil, for thou art with me." He is here. He is present. Believe in Him - Trust in Him and God will grant you his perfect peace.

Now as I conclude this" he said taking off his glasses and putting them onto the podium. He took a minute to look into the crowd, "I see a lot of grieving people in here today, I see a lot of hurt people in here today. I can also feel the spirit of these two bodies in here, and I know they wouldn't want you guys to mourn their death, they would want you guys to smile and laugh at the good things, that you guys have shared throughout the years. Now we will have a moment of silence as, Sister Gates, gets up to sing a song of comfort." He said as he took his seat, and the lady stood up to sing.

I laid my head onto Derek shoulders, as the tears came faster and I rocked a little. "Your doing great, Pen, you really are." Derek said as Kevin hand wrapped around my forearm, I turned my head to look at him, and I noticed he was crying too. I smiled over at him, and he patted my arm.

I looked over to where my brothers sat, and them being the tough guys that they wanted to pretend to be. No tears fell down their faces, instead they sat the motionless, only looking at the casket. In between them must've been their mother, with her long flowing beautiful hair. My thoughts were interrupted as the preacher stood back up as the lady took her seat.

"I ask of you at this time, to rise as the families approach and view the bodies for the last time." He said as everyone stood.

"I'm not going up there, I've already said my closing's to them, I don't need to go back up there." I said to Derek and Kevin.

"Are you sure" Kevin asked.

"Yes I'm sure" I nodded my head, as the people around me, went up to view the bodies. And soon as everyone was seated again, the preacher begin talking again.

"Well now at this time, I ask that our Pall-bearers, please approach the caskets" he said as two group of men stood from their seats, walked to the front of the church, and closed the caskets down. "Now we ask that you allow the family to exit first, sending your blessings out to them, sending your prayers out to them, especially the kids of these two wonderful people." He said as the Pall-Bearers lifted the caskets and we all filed a lined behind them. "Can the church say Amen" the preacher said as he finished saying the prayer over us.

"Amen!" The church said

After that we piled back into the limos, where I finally broke down, and cried into Derek's chest. He rubbed and soothed me as he whispered words of comfort into my ear. After that everything else was just a blur, I remember the ride to the cemetery, but I do not actually remember the events of the cemetery. But soon we were back at the house.

"Hey Penny Dear why don't you head upstairs, get out of that dress into some casual clothes, that's what I'm going to do." My Aunt Meredith said as she came into the kitchen, where I was sitting with Derek and Kevin having a snack.

"Yea I was just thinking about doing that, before the guest arrive" I told her.

"Well I asked everyone for a little time so I could prepare a meal, come on let's head upstairs." She said.

I stood up, and gave Derek a kiss on the lips "love you baby" I said to him.

"Love you too." He said. As I grabbed my aunts hand and followed her up the stairs.

I went into my room, and she went into the guest room. I searched through my dresser to find something that wasn't to tight, because I knew that, if i wore anything to tight, I might show, so I threw on a pair of black sweatpants, and a really big gray shirt, and I changed into flats, and I put my hair into a ponytail. Just as there was a knock on the door, "Pen sweetheart are you done" my aunt called through the door.

I opened it and stepped out "yes I'm ready." I said as we headed back down the stairs.

"Ok I need to prepare a meal, for the guest, Im going to try and use whatever I can find. You guys go into the living room and relax, take a minute for yourselves." She said as she got busy moving about in the kitchen.

"Aunt Meredith, I can help if you want me too" I said.

"Thanks, Penelope but I have it really, I may need you to tell me where some stuff is, but for now I got it. Go relax" she shooed us out of the kitchen.

"Ok Auntie" I said as we went into the living room. I flopped down onto the couch with a grunt. "UGHHHH" I groaned out.

"What's wrong Penny Pop" Kevin asked as he and Derek came and took a seat on the side of me.

"I'm tired, sleepy, and I have a headache." I told them as I pouted.

"Just a few hours, and you can go upstairs and sleep" Derek said kissing my head.

"Well it could've been a lot worser today, Penny Pop, you've managed to avoid your brothers today, hopefully they want show up." Kevin said.

"Oh no Boobie, they will be here in a couple of hours, and there's no way I could avoid them then. There's no way they are going to give me the satisfaction, of having a peaceful, and respectable gathering" I said.

"Wait. You mean to tell me that they actually want to come, i would've thought they would've did something separate." Derek asked.

"Of course they don't want to come. Their mother is forcing them, because she said all of dads friends, and family was going to be here, and so were they. So they will be here." I said with a shrug of my shoulder. "Which surprised me as well, considering how much she hates me."

"Penelope Dear, where is your Paprika!" Aunt Meredith called out from the kitchen.

"It's in the cabinet, go to the fourth cabinet, above the stove, look to the right and it's on the spinning thing with the rest of the seasonings!" I called out.

"Ok I see it!" She yelled back. "Thanks Dear!"

A couple of hours later, people begin to show up, with letters and baskets to show there respect. Soon there was barely any walking room, through out the house. I was sitting in the living room, talking to many of my mothers friends kids. Many of which, I've learned that attended the same school as me.

For a minute I forgot about the real reason as to why we were all here in the beginning. Just then the doorbell rung. "It was nice meeting you guys, before you leave today I would love to exchange phone numbers."

"Yea ok sure, we should go find our mom anyway. And once again we're so sorry for you lost." One of the girls said as they stood up, gave me a hug and left.

The spots on the couch, that the girls were just sitting was soon occupied by Derek and Kevin.

"Sooo who was those two lovely ladies" Kevin asked. "I shouldn't worry that my friendship might me in jeopardy, should I"

I laughed "of course not Boobie. But that was Jasmine, and Sierra, they are sisters. They happen to go to the same school as me, and quite frankly I don't think we will even talk after today."

"Good because there isn't any more room for extra people." Kevin said.

I looked over towards the door just as the door opened, and in walked my brothers and their mother. I couldn't help but groan as their mother was practically carried in by my brothers. "Leave it up to her to make a scene. She wasn't even acting this way at the church." I said to Derek, and Kevin as they turned their heads towards them.

"Yea talk about a attention whore" Kevin laughed.

"Um Baby she's coming this way" I heard Derek say as he looked over to me.

I groaned as I heard her heels clicking on the floor, as she came to a stop in front of me. "Oh God Penelope, this is so unreal." She cried. "Your mother was a sweet, sweet, sweet, nice woman. I can't believe she's gone.!" She screamed out as she fell onto the couch next to me.

She threw her arms around me, and I just patted her arms "yes Brenda, she was, but have you forgotten, you hated my mother, remember. So I'm going to need for you to cut off the fake tears, and all the dramatic stuff. No one is paying you any attention." I told her.

She immediately straightened up "I mean she did steal my husband away from me. Why would I not hate her -"

I shook my head "Listen, I have just laid my parents to rest. I do not want to hear all the negative shit you have to say about them. Now if you will please leave me alone. I'm not in the mood to deal with you, or your sons today."

"Well Penelope" she said as she angrily stood up "we are not leaving, if that's what you think we're going to do, because we loved André just as much as you did. He was important to our family too, he was my kids father and my kids deserve to be here, unlike you, but then again we wouldn't be in this situation if your whore of a mother wouldn't have slept her way into André's life! She stole my husband from me, and she's the reason he's dead now!" She yelled as she stormed away, causing everyone to turn and look at her, as she walked over to her kids, and begin to flop her arms around as she told them about what just happened.

I only rolled my eyes, and shook my head. "Who does that" I asked Derek and Kevin. "Like seriously, I know she hated my mom, so why would she even pretend to like her. I have no respect for her at all." I said.

"Yes and for her to cause such a disrespectful scene in front of everyone like that, was out of line" Derek said just as my Aunt Meredith walked over.

"What the hell was that all about" she asked.

"She came over here seeking attention and I called her out on it, and then she got upset and called my mother a whore and stormed off" I said with shrug of my shoulder.

"I'm going to go talk to her right now, she was way out of line -"

"Aunt Meredith just leave it alone please, I don't want to cause any more drama or anymore arguments, today." I told her, as I pointed towards the kitchen, where a middle age man was standing holding a dish. "I think someone wants you"

She turned her head to where I was pointing "oh yes well, I still think it was disrespectful, and I'm going to talk to her sooner or later. Now if you'll excuse me, Im going to go talk to her"

"I can't wait till all these people leave, it's getting to be a little too much" I groaned out as I fell back against the couch, and laid my head onto Derek shoulder.

"A few more hours baby and this will be over, and you can have some time to yourself." Derek said as he kissed the top of my head.

"Yea Penny Pop, you do need alone time to yourself" Kevin Said.

I shook my head "I don't want to be alone" I mumbled, "I can't be alone" I said and they both nodded their head.

We just sat there for a couple of minutes, as people continued to move all around us. I'm trying to stay strong until the end of this, and with people coming up to me telling me that they're sorry for my lost, isn't helping. At times I find myself burying my head deeper, and deeper into the crook of Derek's neck, and his arms tightening around me. Since the little scene that my brothers mother caused earlier, this has been a nice drama free, respectable gathering, and I'm glad my brothers haven't made a move to talk too me, I know we should but after everything that has happened, I don't think I could ever talk to them again.

I breathed out against Derek's neck as I lifted my head just as I saw my Aunt stop and shook hands, with someone offering their condolences, to her, before walking over to me, with the same man that was waiting on her a few minutes ago.

"Penny Dear" she called out

"Yes Auntie" I said, as her and the man came to a stop in front of me. I took a look at the man and noticed he had tears in his eyes, but the weird thing is that, they weren't sad tears, they were happy tears. Who cry happy tears after a funeral, if that isn't disrespectful I don't know what is.

"Penelope sweetheart, I have someone I want you to meet officially. This is Antoniò, you're -"

As the next words came out of her mouth, both Derek and Kevin gasped and the drink I was holding in my hand fell and crashed onto the floor.

This can't be, it just can't be.


	9. Chapter 9

Move with me

Author's Note: I am sorry for being away for so long. But I promise my stories will be coming faster. I want to say thank you to all who are following me and my stories. So with that being said, here goes the next chapter.

* * *

_PEN_

The man came closer, with a big grin on his face as my Aunt Meredith, motioned him closer. "You're Father" she said as a big grin spread across her face.

I laughed, as I took a better look at the man before me. Now I know why, he kepy smiling at me during the funeral service. The man before me, had very similar features to me, we had the same eyes, and nose, same blonde hair. I laughed to myself, because this must be some type of joke, I remebered this same man in my mom picture book. It took everything in me not, to just get up and run away, because I don't t want to see him, I don't want him here.

"Hello Penelope, I'm so, so happy to see you." He said as a tear fell from his eye. I only stared at him as more of his tears fell. Taking deep breaths he said "Penelope, Sweetiepie you do remember me don't you. I'm your dad, your father." He asked as he got down on his knees to become eye level with me and reached for my hands.

I quickly pulled my hands away "Aunt Meredith, why in the hell is he here" I growled out.

"Penelope –" he started to say before I cut him off.

"No!" I barked out as I shot him a look. "Aunt Meredith, Why is he here" I said as I stood up.

"Penelope Dear, he is your dad, and he wanted to be here, so I told him to come. He wants to be here to give you comfort and support. You should let him do that, he's trying to be here for you." She said as she grabbed my hand.

I laughed 'Aunt Meredith, Please, please do not give me that bullshit. He hasn't been there for me in sixteen years, I didn't need him then, and I don't need him now. How did he even know about my parents dying." I asked as a tear managed to escape it way out of my eye.

"Penelope, you know your parents were very well known people.: She said with a very nervous laugh "he was bound to know. Now give him a chance to talk." She said.

I squenched my eyes, this didn't sound right, why is she taking up for this bastard. "Aunt Meredith" I said as I shook my head "Why does it sound like you're taking up for him, you know what this bastard did to us!" I cried out, not caring about the eyes of the many people who turned to see what the commotion was.

"Yes I do know what happened, and I also know that, what happened, happened sixteen years ago, and I also know that, this man has tried to see you ever since you were ten, but your mother wouldn't allow him too. You're a grown woman, who can make decisions for your self, so at least give him a chance to talk to you, and you need to watch that filthy mouth in front of him." She scolded me.

This shit is unbelievable, she's taking up for this dead beat, I looked betweem. The man who stood before me, and my aunt. Knowing that my aunt was going to force me to listen to this man, I rolled my eyes "You get five minutes" I said as looked at him.

"Ok that's fine, I will take that, do you want to go somewhere where we can talk in private." He asked

I scoffed as I took my seat back into between Derek and Kevin, "Your time is running out."

"Ok" He sat in the chair opposite me befor he started talking "Ok Penelope Sweetheart, let me just say that I'm so happy to see you, finally, you have really grown into a beautiful woman. Penelope I just want to apologize, for all the hurt I've caused you over these years, but you have to understand that me and your mother were young, stupid, and wild, back then. You know we were hippies, I was barely able to take care of myself. When your mom told me she was pregnant, I was excited, happy, and everything else, but as the first year went by things got harder, and tougher, and that second year I couldn't take it anymore, I left, I tried ecerday since you turned ten to talk to you, but I was unsuccessful, but Penny I'm here now." He said as his voice cracked, and he dropped his head and he begin crying. "Please Penny sweetheart , please just give me a chance."

I looked at the clock that hung on the wall over the mantel, I cleared my throat, before saying "your time is up."

He looked up and through the tears said "That's it, that's all you have to say."

"No. That is not all I have to say, but out of respect of my mother and my father, I will not get loud with you, shout and curse you out. Even though that's what I want to do soooooo damn bad. So out of respect of them, I'm going to end it on this note, Thank you Mr. Antonio for coming to offer you condolences to my parents, but I think it's time for you to leave"

He stood up from the chair. "Um I guess I can accept that." He sniffled "Um I would really like to talk to you another day, because I have soo much other stuff that I need to say to you. So I'm going to just leave my number, and you use it whenever you're ready" He said as he reached into his pocket and pulled out a business card. "It has my personal and business number on it feel free to use it anytime."

As he handed me the card, I took it and slowly ripped it into pieces. "Whenever you're ready to hear the Hell! That I'm going to unleash on you, you will find me." I said as he nodded his head.

"Ok, well I'm glad to finally see you" he said as I leaned back into Derek's arm, that he had wrapped back around my shoulders. "And by the look of thing you really don't need me. Huh" he nervously laughed, as he looked at Derek.

"No the hell I don't, why would I need you. Now if you will please get the hell out." I said as I pointed to the door.

"Ok well bye sweetheart." He said as he walked away, with his head hung low, and tears falling from his eyes.

"You really didn't have to treat him like that!" Aunt Meredith yelled. "He's going to be so hurt and upset, I better go check on him."

"Wait a minute Aunt Meredith" I said as everything begin to register. The reason he knew about my parents death, is because she told him. "You've been talking to him, haven't you"

"God Damn it Pen! I live with him, we've been dating for over a year now!" She yelled, before immediatley shaking her head as she realized that she had just confessed that, she and my "dad" were in a relationship.

I laughed "Wow, Wow,Wow. You know what you and that son of a bitch can get the hell out of my house." I said, with a shake of my head.

"Don't you dare talk to me like that- "

"Outtttttt!" I yelled. As she turned and grabbed Antonio hand as they hurried and left with the slam of the door closing.

As the remaining people, turned and looked at me, including my brothers and their mother. I realized that it was time to call this all to an end, as tears finally filled my eyes "Um" I started to say with a shaky voice. "I would like to um, to um" I said as a tear fell. "I can't do this" I said as I Finally broke and turned and ran up the stairs, into my room and closed the door, I hopped onto my bed and cried, I just cried.

* * *

_DEREK_

How in the hell could Pen's auntie do something like this. She could've at least waited until a different day, or just not have told her at all.

My heart broke as I saw my baby finally break, and ran up those stairs. Every single part of me wanted to just get up from this couch and chase after her, but I knew she needed time for herself.

I ran my hand over my head "Derek what are we supposed to do, this is going to damage her." Kevin said.

I shook my head "Kevin I don't know, man. She needs time to think and even though she said she doesn't want alone time she needs it, and all we can do is be there for her. But I do believe we should wrap this up, so we can atleast go check on her"

"Yea your right, I think these people have been here long enough" Kevin said as we both stood up from the couch.

I cleared my throat, so that I could get everyone's attention. "On behave of the Garcia's, th Dubois's, and every family member here today, I will like to say thank you for all of your well wishes and words of encouragement to the family. They've suffered the lost of two loving and adoring family memebers, who will truly be missed. But I think it's time for us to end this gathering, We really are truly grateful for each and everyone of you, we thank you so much" I concluded as everyone nodded their head in understanding, and begin heading out the door, some even came over and offered more condolences before leaving. After everyone left, including Pen's brothers and their mother, me and Kevin decided to straighten up a little bit, just to offer Pen more time to herself.

"I wonder what's going through her mind right now." Kevin asked as we moved about in the kitchen putting things away.

"I don't know, but she's got to be mad, sad, scared, nervous and confused. I just don't understand the whole situation, why would her aunt bring him here, especially on today, she could've picked a better day and a better way to do it"

"Yea and for her to just dop the bomb on her like that" Kevin said as he shook his head. "I've never lost repsect for somebody that quickly."

"Me either, I thought that with Pen's parents dying, it was a good thing that her aunt kind of stepped up and was there for her, I thought she would've been helpful through all this, but now I just wisht that she will stay away."

"Yea, I just hope that Pen will Be ok."

"She will, we just have to be there for her, we are going to get her through this." I told him as I walked passed him and patted him on his back, as I put the last dish into the cabinet.

"You think we should go upstairs, and talk to her." Kevin asked.

"Yea we can, and if she doesn't want us up there, then we will leave." I told him.

Kevin put down the rag that he had been wiping the counter with, before he turned and we began walking towards the stairs, when he stopped at something that caught his eye.

"Wait Derek" he said as he walked over towards the table. There sat a white envelope, that had Pen's name on it. He picked it up "it's fro Antonio, should we take it to her."

"Yea it's up to her if she wants to read it or not." I told him as we headed up the stairs.

_PEN_

HATRED. The one word that could expressed the way I was feeling as of right now. Hatred for Meredith. Hatred for Antoniò. Hatred for the whole damn world. I don't know who I hated more at this point, him or her. How dare they show up on a day like this and drop news like that.

I felt a tear fall from my eye, no matter how much I tell myself not to cry over them, I can't help it. I quickly wiped it away, as I continued to stare out into the darkened room, as there was a knock on the door.

"Go Away!" I called out to whomever stood behind that door.

"Baby! It's me and Kevin, can we come in" came Derek's voice as he called back. I heard him try to open the door, which I knew was locked from when I ran upstairs.

I slowly dragged out of bed, and slowly walked over to the door, unlocked it and opened it before turning back and walking to the bed. I heard the door close, and the pairs of feet, walk over to the bed. I felt the dip of the bed on both sides of me, as the both sat down.

No one spoke a word, no one uttered a sound, silence is the only thing heard throughout the room. I scooted further down into the bed, as I heard Derek let out a breath. "Baby the guest are gone"

"Ok" I mumbled. Before silence over took the room again.

"Hey Penny Pop, do you need or want anything" Kevin asked.

I shook my head "no I just want to stay in my bed, and forget the outside world" I said as a tear fell down my face, and Derek cupped my cheek and brushed the tear away.

"Hey, you will not shed tears over them ok. Your aunt and dad are doing some very fucked up shit and they know that, they will get what's coming to them. You will not give them the satisfaction of you crying." He said.

"It just that, for Meredith to do some shit like this. Gets me so fucking upset. She knows what that man did to my mom, and she doesn't even care, she's living with him, like it doesn't bother her at all. And for them to show up on a day like today to announce it, I can't help but to cry, my life is shattering into pieces. I have no family, I'm all alone now."

"Penny Pop, you can't say that, you have me and Derek, and my parents, so you're not alone at all. My mom already considers you as a daughter, you can go to her anytime you want to." Kevin said.

"Thanks Boobie, I know." I said to him.

"And baby I want be going back to Chicago until you tell me to leave." Derek said.

"But you have to get back for the police academy -"

"Listen. The police academy can wait, and even if I did go, my mind wouldn't be on it. So no arguing with me, ok." He said cutting me off as he tapped my nose.

"Hey Penny Pop why don't you lay down and get some rest. You've had a long day, me and Derek will be right down stairs." Kevin said as he began to stand from the bed.

I reached over and grabbed his hand. "Boobie thanks for being concerned with me, but there's no way I'm going to sleep now. Will you two please just stay with me." I asked him as he nodded and sat back down onto the bed, and he and Derek laid back and got comfortable onto the bed as we just sat in silence.

* * *

PEN

One week turned into two, two weeks turned into three, three turned into the weeks since I finally laid my parents to rest, since my biological father just appeared and made it known that him and my aunt has been in a relationship, no, not only a relationship but living together.

The days and nights were getting easier with the help of Derek and Kevin, neither left my side, neither forced me to get out of bed until I was ready too, and for that I love them both. Many nights I sat in my room thinking about how the outcome of this would've been different if they wasn't here, but they ensured me that my parents would want me to continue on with my life, and not dwell on this. So today Derek volunteered to take me and Kevin school shopping seeing though school takes in, in two weeks.

"So you guys, senior year, you guys should be sooo excited, I remember how I felt the first day of my senior year." Derek said as we headed towards the mall.

"Yea see baby there's a difference between you and us. You see you were mister big shot, popular quarter back Derek Morgan, you had a name for yourself your freshman year, and us, well we're just tech nerds." I told him as me and Kevin laughed.

"Yea Derek, you're senior year was probably the best time of your life." Kevin said from the backseat as he tapped on his leg to the song playing on the radio.

"Lets just say, that my senior year was everything I expected. Parties, Dances, Games, hardly ever did any work, just plain wild." He said

"Well we won't get the full experience, seeing as though we're graduating early and we be immediately going to college." I told him.

"Hey that's even better right, you just make the best of your time while you guys are there." Derek said as he pulled into the mall parking lot.

After finding a parking spot we got out, and headed into the loud, busy, and crowded mall. We went into plenty stores, buying clothes and different school supplies. We even stopped in the food court for lunch, and once again my stupid weird cravings kicked in. Derek was giving me awkward glances, and Kevin kept smirking at me.

I couldn't help it, I was craving a big slice of pizza, with a supreme, stuffed taco, along with pickles. I couldn't help but smile, as my mouth watered, as I bit into my taco.

"Um Baby" Derek Chuckled, as I frowned at him, because he interrupted me as I was beginning to eat my food. "um you must be very hungry." He asked me.

"As a matter of fact, I am, someone didn't make me breakfast this morning, when I asked them too." I said as I finally bit into my taco, and moaned from the taste of fulfilling, I was receiving from it.

"Ok, Ok" He said as he held his hand up in surrender. "Forgive me, I should've fed you this morning."

"I forgive you, but to make it all better, do you mind going to get me one of those double chocolate stuffed cookies." I said as I pointed to the cookie stand.

"Anything for my baby girl would you like anything else." He asked as he got up and Kevin laughed.

I picked up my cup from the table "Will you get me a refill please." I said giving him a puppy dog face.

"Sure baby, be right back." He said as he walked off. I continued to eat the rest of my food.

"Don't you think, you should calm it down a little?" Kevin said as he tapped my hand.

"What do you mean" I asked him.

"Pen keep it up like this, he won't have any other choice but to know that you're pregnant." Kevin said.

"Oh! Shit! Right, do you think it's that obvious, you think he will figure it out." I said as I looked down to all the food that was in front of me.

"No, he probably just thinks you're hungry, just tone it down a bit." He said as he looked up "Oh he's coming back now."

"Here you go baby" Derek said as he sat my things in front of me. "Um Kevin, I have a message for you. The guy behind the cookie counter wanted me to tell you that he has been watching you, and he would love if you came over." He told Kevin, as Kevin looked towards the cookie counter.

"Oooooo, Kevin he's handsome" I told him, as I looked back at the guy again.

"Hmmm, maybe I will take a chocolate chip cookie, be right back guys" Kevin said as he got up from the table, and headed towards the counter.

Me and Derek watched as Kevin talked it up with the dude behind the counter. "Hey Baby, can I talk to you about something." Derek said as we turned back to our food.

"Sure Baby, what's up" I said as I begin eating my food.

"I was just thinking over the past couple of weeks, I don't like being so far away from you." He said.

"Yea, I don't either but we will make it work." I told him.

"No, Listen, I was thinking what if I have a solution to solve all of this." He said.

"What's your solution" I asked him as he grabbed my hands.

"Let's pack you all up, and you move to Chicago with me. I mean you can move in with me, you can finish school up there. I will be getting paid for doing the police academy and I can support us, and you can keep the house here, so what do you say" Derek asked as a smile spread onto his face.

"Um….." what am I supposed to say?


End file.
